Creature of the Night
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Naruto has a father whom is obsessed with vampires. What will happen when one day, Naruto met a vampire himself? What makes things worse, he falls in love with the vampire! SasuNaru, AU, possible Mpreg, rated M for later chappies!
1. The Vampire Tale

********

- Creature of the Night -

Alright, people! My newest story is up! It's totally different than what I've been doing all this while, but it still uses the same pairings; SasuNaru! Oh, and this story is about vampires and...weird stuff. Know what I mean? No? Well, I don't know either! Lol! Oh well, let's just start this story before you all die with my babblings. Woot!

Gaara: (pissed) And I'm dragged here...

Koneko: Yup! (grins) You're staying with me, alright! Or do you want me to call Itachi-san?

Gaara: (glares) Don't you ever mention his name again...

Koneko: (sweatdrop) O...kay...

Gaara: 'That damn Uchiha!' Start the story now, will ya?

Oh, right! Well, here comes the story! Woot! Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

Chapter One: **The** **Vampire Tale**

The year was 1816. One day, the small town of Konoha in the Fire country was shocked by the murder of a young girl aged 10. The cause of her death was unknown, but tales were heard that she had lost all the blood in her body. It was also said that she was bitten to death, not knowing what was it that bit her.

However, some had believed it was the work of something really obnoxious and peculiar. They had said it was the work of a legendary mythological creature that was feared by many - the vampire.

* * *

'The sky is so beautiful tonight!'

"Naruto, get inside now!" a voice suddenly surprised the blond. "I don't want the vampire to get you!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Dad, for God's sake, the vampire just doesn't exist! It's only a myth created by some foolish people that wanted publicity! Besides, what's wrong with standing by the balcony and enjoying the scenery at a beautiful night like this?"

"...I just don't want you to be caught by the vampire," the older blond replied with concern.

"Even if the vampire does exist, it won't come and get me, Dad! For goodness sake, I'm a boy, not some kind of a bitchy girl that the vampire does enjoy to have a taste of blood from!" his son retorted furiously.

"...fine then! But if the vampire does get you, don't blame for not warning you first!"

Naruto rolled his eyes again and ignored his father. 'Really, he can get as annoying as a little kid when he wants to! Geez, why do I have this kind of father? He's really nice...but when it comes to his obsession about vampires...Kami-sama...' he rubbed his aching temple, trying to calm himself down. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a gunshot.

"Huh?!"

"Naruto, get inside right now!" the blond suddenly appeared at the garden, carrying a hunting rifle with him. "The vampire is out there somewhere! My friend had told me, you better stay indoor!"

Unfortunately, before he could say anything, something flew in his way and hit him all of a sudden. He was thrown back to his room and the balcony door was closed and locked from inside. The boy opened his eyes slowly, holding his painful head. Then, he saw the thing that was really the shock of his life, standing in front of him.

"Shut your mouth if you want to live..."

'A-a...v-vampire?' Naruto felt as if his heart had stopped beating. His body was shaking in fear and his eyes were filled with horror as he stared at the vampire in front of him. He knew it was a vampire, from its eyes, pale skin, and most of all, the pair of visible fangs in its mouth. The vampire, whom was a male, somehow was bleeding.

"...w-what's wrong?" the blond, being his usual kind self, asked in a concern way. "Y-you're bleeding..."

"...it's nothing wrong. I just need to stay here for a while, they're still searching for me..." he replied.

"Y-you're not...going to hurt me, are you?"

The black-haired...guy gave him a cold stare. "No..."

"...o-okay then... I-I think...you should lock all the doors...and windows..." the boy gulped.

The vampire continued to stare at him a little longer, then he turned and walked towards the door. He closed all the doors and windows, locking them like Naruto had suggested. Meanwhile, the blond slowly got to his feet and went to his closet to take the first aid kit he kept there. He glanced at the raven while he was doing so.

Gulping again, the boy gathered all his courage to speak. "Come here...your injury needs to be checked."

The taller guy once again stared at him before he followed his orders and approached the smaller boy. When they were facing each other, Naruto inched backwards slightly. Indeed, he was still unsure with the other guy. However, he told himself to trust the vampire. he told the taller guy to sit on his bed so that it would be easier to check his injury.

"...it's not that bad..." he said after checking the cut and took out the stuff from the kit. "...what happened actually?"

"...I was making my nightly patrol when suddenly, I heard a human shout... Then, another human came out and tried to shoot me. I managed to dodge it...but it somehow cut my arm..." the raven said, hesitating in a few parts.

The boy glanced up at him as he bandaged the guy's arm. "It would be nicer if you use the word 'person' instead of 'human'. It sounds...weird... There, done! It would heal real soon!" he smiled as soon as he finished aiding the vampire.

"...aren't you afraid of me?"

"Iie! Well, at least, not anymore!" the blond grinned and sat beside him. "I mean, you seemed to be scary 'cause you stared at me as if you want to suck my blood dry...but then, when you talked to me just now, I thought you're maybe not that bad after all! Besides, if you really are bad, you might have hurt me earlier, when I couldn't do anything!"

The taller guy stared at him, then slowly a smile formed on his face. "...it's weird for a...person, to say such compliment to me..."

Naruto grinned again. "Really? Well, I'm glad to be the first one to say it! Anyways, my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name? ...vampires have names as well, right?" he blinked a few times.

"Yeah...it's Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Well then, Uchiha Sasuke-kun, dozo yoroshiku!"

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Woot! The end of my first chappy! What do you think? Well, it's the start of their...peculiar friendship, what will happen next? With Naruto's father being obsessed with vampires and all...lol! I can't wait for the next chappy to be out! Hope you guys enjoyed this starter! Woot! Leave a review please! Woot! Ja ne!


	2. Shock in the School

********

- Creature of the Night -

Yosh! Anousa, minna-san! Yay! Only the first chappy, and I've gotten tons of reviews! Thanks a lot for those who reviewed! (bows and claps) Anyways, here's the second chappy! I'll put in some KibaHina and SaiSaku inside this one...if I could make up some time to do it... (sweatdrop) Anyhow, enjoy the story! Woot!

Gaara: What do you mean by 'if you can make up some time to do it'?

Koneko: I'm absent-minded, don't you know that?

Gaara: Kinda...but what do you have in mind when you wrote it?

Koneko: I don't know... (sweatdrop)

Gaara: ... (sweatdrop)

Uhh...let's just forget about it and start the story, okay? Woot! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: **Shock in the School**

"Unh..."

Naruto fluttered his eyelids a few times, opening his eyes slowly. He then got up and realised he was on his bed - alone. He recalled the last night meeting with the teenage vampire. '...it's just a dream...' he thought, getting off his bed. After making up the bed, he took his orange towel and got into the bathroom in his room.

'I feel so exhausted this morning...feels so weird...' he furrowed his brows slightly as he turned on the water and stepped into the shower. He hissed a bit, tensing when the cold water came in contact with his sensitive skin. After a while, he relaxed down as the water began to warm up. He then started to was himself.

After about ten minutes, he was out of the bathroom and was drying himself by then. As he did so, he walked towards his wardrobe and took out his attire for that day; an oversized orange hoodie, a tight black singlet and a pair of black jeans** (1)**. He also put on a black hairband around his head to hold back his golden bangs.

When he was done, he grabbed his orange slingbag and went downstairs to have his breakfast before going to school. He greeted his older brother who was having his breakfast, and sat on an unoccupied chair. Then, he took two pieces of toast, some scrambled egg and a glass of orange juice. While he was doing so, his father entered the dining room.

"Ohayo, minna..." the older blond greeted quite lazily.

"Ohayo!" both boys greeted their father back.

"...did anything happened last night, Naruto?" he asked, taking a seat in front of the both of them. "I heard your doors and windows being locked from inside. Unusual thing to be done by you, isn't it?"

The boy stared at his father innocently. "What do you mean that? I didn't recall doing such thing last night..."

"Really?"

Naruto only nodded and continued to eat his meal, ignoring the weird look his father gave to him. Seeing his son's ignorant behaviour, the man let out a small sigh and decided not to ask any more quiestions since he knew the boy would not answer even if he gave him a lecture for the whole day. Rolling his eyes, he began eating.

'Kami-sama...luckily Dad doesn't find out!' the kitsune thought. 'If not...I think I might be dead by now...' With that thought, he let out a sigh.

* * *

_Later at school..._

"Ohayo, minna-san!"

"Ohayo, Naruto!"

The blond grinned and walked towards his friends. He slapped his best friend, the dog-lover's back and sat beside him, grinning naughtily. The brunette gave him a playful glare, then he ruffled the other boy's golden hair. The redhead sitting in front of them just stared at them bluntly, his face as stoic as ever.

"Hey, did you hear?" the dog-boy named Inuzuka Kiba asked. "A vampire was seen in the residence last night! What's more, it was said to be entering a mansion after being shot! Can you believe that?"

"...and the reason you're telling me this?" Naruto cocked his brow annoyedly.

Kiba pouted slightly. "Just thought you might be interested... Anyways, I also heard that a girl was kidnapped from her house at the neighbouring residence last night - and guess who's the culprit? A vampire! I really can't believe it! How can a vampire go from one huge residence to another huge residence in just one night?"

The kitsune rolled his eyes and turned his vision to the stoic redhead, Sabaku no Gaara. "So, anything interesting happened to you last night, Gaara? Other than the _vampire _story, I mean..."

"...nothing..."

The boy sighed and pouted slightly. 'Really...isn't there anything else to talk about other than vampires?! And to top it all, I even had met a vampire myself... Oh right, speaking of that vampire...where had he been last night after our chat? I could only remember that we had a small chat...some teasings...right...he called me dobe!'

He puffed his cheeks when he remembered the little pet name the raven had given him the night before. While he was thinking of it, the teacher entered the class. He was an eccentric silver-haired man that covered his nose and mouth with a mask for no apparent reason at all. All the students greeted him, in which he replied with a casual 'yo'.

"Really...you're already thirty years old! Be a thirty-year-old man, not a fifteen-year-old kid..." the boy mumbled to himself.

* * *

_Suddenly..._

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

All the students gasped when they heard the scream. The class began to get noisy with their whispering and chattering. "Calm down, students!" the man said. "I want you all to sit at your places, and don't make noise. I'm going to go out for a while..." He then went out of the class, leaving the students chattering and whispering among themselves.

"...care to check it out?" Naruto suddenly said.

"Huh?" Surprised, Kiba turned to his friend who was already on his feet, ready to get out of the class. "Oi, Naruto! What are you thinking? The teacher told us to stay inside the class, didn't he?!"

"And since when did I listen to them?"

With that, he immediately ran out of class, leaving the dog-lover dumbfounded. "...don't mind him... He knows what he's doing..." He turned to the redhead, cocking his brow. "What do you mean by that, Gaara?"

"...just wait and see..."

The brunette furrowed his brows in confusion, but he dared not to say no to Gaara's words, for the boy was quite a thinker - despite his ignorant and peculiar look. Meanwhile, the kitsune was approaching the scene, trying to as quiet as a mouse. He then reached the dark huge hall, where the scream was coming from earlier.

He peeked inside the room and saw a few teachers talking to each other. He also noticed some policemen and a student lying on the floor. He tried to look at the girl, but he could not do so since the girl was quite a distance away from him. He leaned forward to have a better vision, but he tripped and fell onto the hard floor instead.

"...I told you to stay in the class, Naruto..."

"Ah...gomen ne, Kakashi-sensei..." he rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly as he approached the teachers. "Um... Whoa...what happened to the girl? Looks like she's been..."

"Hai, she had lost all of her blood...bitten..." a female teacher, Mitarashi Anko said. "...now that you find out about this, don't - and I mean don't, ever tell about it to anyone... Do you understand that, Naruto?"

The blond nodded and crouched down beside the body. "She must had been suffering...her face looks so terrified and full of pain... Who could have done such a cruel thing to an innocent girl like her?"

"Much likely, a vampire..."

The four of them turned around and saw a middle-aged man walking towards them. The pale-skinned man had a devilish smile plastered on his face. Naruto gave him an odd look as he walked towards the dead body and looked at the bite mark on her neck. His golden eyes flickered an evil glint as he licked his lower lip.

"...anything you found?" the third teacher, Umino Iruka asked worriedly.

"Iie...not yet..." the pale man smiled, turning to him. "But I might...if I have the permission to bring this girl with me to my lab..."

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Alright! Finally, the end of the second chappy! Took quite a while, since I have my homeworks and all... Anyways, now it's done - and it's quite a cliffy! What do you think? Oh, and sorry for not putting KibaHina and SaiSaku in this chappy! I'm really sorry, I haven't the time to put them in! TwT Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it, and patiently wait for the next chappy! Woot!

Gaara: You're going to forget to put the (1) again...

Koneko: Oh? (sweatdrop) Well...I'll put it up now!

**(1) I know it just doesn't seem to suit in the year 1861, but they're in the year 2010 by then! Lol! X3**

Gaara: (sweatdrop)

Koneko: Haha...that's about it... (sweatdrop)

Lol! Well, that's all for now, people! Review please! Woot! Ja ne!


	3. Second Encounter

********

- Creature of the Night -

Alright! First of all, I'd like to say thank you very much to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate them! And as a reward, here comes the third chappy! Woot! Oh, and in this chappy, our little Naru-chan will meet Sasuke again and he will realise his sudden feelings for the raven! Lol! What will happen? Woot!

Gaara: Naruto's falling for that bastard in this chappy? That's quite fast, isn't it?

Koneko: Yup! But that's when the fun begins! (grins)

Gaara: ...why do I feel you're planning something bad?

Koneko: It's not bad! It's just...naughty! (giggles)

Gaara: (huge sweatdrop) You really have some problems...

Yeah, that's right! I do have some problems! Lol! XD Enjoy the story! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Three: **Second Encounter**

The blond gave the pale man a weird stare. He knew there was something very suspicious about the man, yet he had no courage to confront him about that. Instead, he just watched as the man called his helpers to carry the deceased girl away. He then turned to his teachers before Kakashi told him to get back to class.

"Who was that man, Kakshi-sensei?" he asked the silver-haired man.

"...let's just not talk about it, okay?" the teacher replied. "Anyways, it's best if you forget about everything that you have seen and heard just now, Naruto. Do you understand that?"

The boy only nodded. "Hai, sensei..."

Back at class, all the students asked him what had happened. He only told them about the mysterious murder of the girl, deciding it was best to tell them neither about the bitemark nor the suspicious-looking man who took the girl's body. When school was over, he decided to go back using the longer route.

'I wonder what is up with the weird, snaky man...' he thought.

Suddenly, he felt a cold gush of wind beside his body. It was as if something really speedy had flown beside him. He shuddered in both coldness and anxiety, wrapping his body with his coat. 'It's probably just the wind, nothing to be scared off...' he said to himself, trying to chase out all thoughts about scary stuff from his head.

* * *

_Suddenly..._

"Oi, dobe."

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!"

The raven had to close his ears to stop himself from being deaf. When the boy had finally stopped screaming, he slowly put down his hand and gave the kitsune a weird stare. The smaller boy, on the other hand, finally realised the one who had surprised was only the vampire he had met and befriended sometime earlier.

"Teme!" he yelled. "You almost gave me a heart attack, you know!"

"Whatever, dobe..." the other guy smirked.

Naruto puffed his cheeks when he heard the new nickname the vampire had given to him. Then, he realised it was still a little bit too early for the creature of the night to be out, since it was only about half an hour after six. "...what are you doing out here at this time of day? It's still...quite early for you to come out, isn't it?"

"Not really..." the taller guy spoke as the both of them began to walk again. "Vampires can come out as soon as the sun is about to set..." he pointed to the setting sun, and the blond gave a small nod. "Yeah, that's about it... Anyway, Naruto...where are you heading to actually? Your house is on the other way, isn't it?"

"I was just taking the long route...how did you know my house was on the other way?"

Sasuke gave the boy a weird look. "I told you, didn't I? I have my nightly patrol, so I know the position of each and every house in this residence...and it's not so hard to mesmerise the location of your house, since you're my first ever human friend..."

"Oh..." the kitsune blushed slightly at his own foolishness. "Aren't you supposed to be on your patrol then?"

"I still have another two hours before I have to go and patrol..."

"What are you doing here then?" he asked.

The raven smiled at this, which made blood rushed to the blond's face and heart. "I just wanted to see you..."

Hearing this, Naruto blushed even more. He quickly turned his vision to the books he was holding, not daring to meet eyes with the black ones that belonged to the other guy. His heart was beating like crazy by then, and he had to force himself to calm down. 'What is wrong with me? It's not like...I'm falling for him...or am I?'

He glanced at the guy beside him, and realised that his heartbeat went even faster when he saw the taller guy's face. "What's wrong, Naruto? You don't look too...healthy..."

"Um...y-yeah...I don't feel...quite good right now..." he lied. "I-I think...I should...go home now...ja!"

With that, he quikcly ran back towards the other way and went straight to his house, not even bothering turn back when Sasuke called him. When he was inside the house, he immediately ran to his room. His brother, who heard the noises he had made, looked out to the dorrway from his room and noticed the door was not closed.

"Naruto!" he called. "You forgot to close the door, baka!"

"Shut up, aniki! Just close it for me!" he heard the reply from the room beside his room.

'What's with him?' the redhead wondered as he when downstairs to close the door. When he reached the door, he noticed a figure in black standing under the cherry blossom tree across the road in front of the house. Suddenly, the figure was out of sight. '...what was that?' he thought, but shrugged it off as he closed the door and locked it.

Meanwhile, the vampire, who had been the one underneath the sakura tree, went towards the roof of the house and stopped when he was right above Naruto's room. 'Dobe...I wonder what's wrong with him...and myself...'

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Yosh! The ending of the third chappy! Oh, and sorry for the quite short chappy! I had no time to make a longer chappy! Gomenasai! Anyways, I liked the way this chappy was! I was cute, especially on the part where Naru-chan thought he had feelings for Sasuke! Yay! I wonder what's going to happen next? Woot!

Gaara: ...does he really have feelings for that bastard?

Koneko: Of course he does! But he hadn't realise it just yet!

Gaara: So, when is he going to do so?

Koneko: Maybe...in the next chappy...or the chappy after that...or...

Gaara: Okay, okay, I get it already... (rolls eyes)

Yeah...maybe in the next chappy, or sometime later... Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! Woot! Ja ne!


	4. The Other Creature

********

- Creature of the Night -

Yosh! Anousa again, everyone! Alright, here's the fourth chappy! Thanks for all your sweet reviews! I really appreciate them! I love you guys so much! (hugs reviewers) Lol! Anyways, I'm making a small synopsis for this chappy. In this chappy, an evil vampire will be revealed! Who would he/she be? Dun dun dun...read on to find out! Woot!

Gaara: I wonder who the vampire will be...I hope it's not me...

Koneko: Nah! Who would want to make you as a vampire? That's way too weird!

Gaara: ...are you saying that I'm even freakier than a vampire?

Koneko: Nope! Just that...you're just too cute to be made as a vampire! (hugs Gaara like he's a teddy)

Gaara: ... (blushes)

Yup! Gaara-kun is way too kawaii to be a vampire! Don't you agree so? Woot! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four: **The Other Creature**

"...Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Daijoubu?"

The blond furrowed his brows slightly and looked at the redhead. "Um...do I look like I'm sick?"

"Iie," the taller guy sat beside his little brother, putting hand on his lap. "It's just that...you were quite furious when you got home earlier...and I also saw someone - or something, in front of the house... Is there something going on?"

"Not really, but I do have some personal problems..." the boy replied, looking back at his book **(1)**.

"...want to share it with your bro?"

He paused to think, then he took off his glasses** (2)** and set the book aside. "...I really don't know...but I think I've fallen...for a... Promise me you won't get crazy after hearing this..."

"Okay..."

"...I think...I love...a-a...vampire..." he whispered the word 'vampire', so his brother could hardly hear it.

"What's that again? I couldn't hear you properly..."

"Well...I..."

All of a sudden, a wolf started to howl. Both boys widened their eyes and stared at each other as the eerie sound continued to be heard for about a minute. Then, it stopped abruptly. Naruto gulped and turned to the blacony door, sensing a weird aura **(3)** coming towards the house. The both of them were alone by then, for their parents were out for a dinner.

"W-what was that?" his brother asked with a shaky voice.

The blond did not reply. Instead, he just shook his head as a signal that he too did not know what had caused the canine to make such a horrifying sound. Suddenly, he noticed something swift passed the balcony. He widened his eyes again, one hand clenching on his brother's red T-shirt. He was trembling slightly in fear, and so was the redhead.

"A-aniki..." he called, not letting his eyes escaped from the balcony. "D-did you s-see that?"

"N-nani?"

The boy gulped. "...I-I think...it's better if...I go and check it out..."

With that, he slowly let go of his brother's tee and got off the couch. Slowly, he walked towards the balcony. 'Kami-sama...' he put a hand on his chest and tightly gripped his orange tee. Then, he saw the moving thing flying across the balcony again, moving as fast as lightning. He held his breath immediately, stopping his steps abruptly.

Suddenly, he saw another swift-moving thing flying right towards him. He widened his eyes again. When the moving figure was close enough, he realised it was Sasuke - in his full vampire form. Naruto stiffened, staring at the blazing red eyes and dagger-like teeth that belonged to his vampire friend. He clenched his fists once more.

'Stay inside!' he noticed the raven mouthed, before the other moving thing hit him.

"Sasuke!"

Meanwhile, his brother, who was only watching from the couch, heard his word and immeidately jumped off the couch to get to the blond. He grabbed the boy's shoulder's in intend to turn him around, but stiffened as well when he saw two vampires fighting each other right on the balcony of the two-storey house.

He got back to the real world when he felt his brother's hand clenching on his own hand. "...N-Naruto?"

"Kami-sama..." Naruto spoke to himself. "Please...let Sasuke win..."

"...?"

After a few minutes, Sasuke finally managed to drive the other vampire off. However, he was quite badly injured. The blond quickly let go of the redhead's hand and ran towards the balcony door to open it. He then helped the raven to get into the house, immediately ignoring his brother who was left dumbfounded by the balcony.

"Daijoubu, Sasuke?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah..." Sasuke hissed when the blond pressed on his injury. "Be a littler gentler, would ya?"

"Gomen..."

The redhead apporached them slowly, watching how his brother handled the vampire as if he was a really fragile glass. He furrowed his brows and immediately realised the raven was the one he had seen under the tree in front of their house earlier. He stopped beside his little brother, and looked at the injured guy.

"...you're a vampire, aren't you?" he asked.

Sasuke looked up, his eyes had changed back to their normal black colour. "You have a problem with that?"

"Iie..." he shook his head and sat on the one-person couch. "But I do want to know, what is it between you and my brother..."

"Aniki, it's better if you just keep your mouth shut."

The raven glanced at the blond who was bandaging his right hand, then he looked back at the redhead. "...first of all, I'd like to introduce myself as it is rude to not to know each other before you have a conversation with someone. My name's Uchiha Sasuke...and yes, I am a vampire... A vampire prince to make it more detailed..."

"...like I said, I'm Naruto's brother. My name's Uzumaki Kyuubi..." the redhead replied. "Now, pelase continue."

Naruto, who had finished his work, got to his feet and went to sit beside Sasuke. He looked down to the floor, not wanting to join in the conversation. Both his brother and his friend stared at him. He looked up, told them to continue and took his book and glasses which were resting on the small table beside the couch.

"Hai, I was on my nightly patrol...and then, I saw the vampire that I fought just now... He's on the dark side, and he is our enemy. It was supposingly that he does not get into our territory, but since these few days, he was always wandering around this area. I'm in charge on getting rid of him from this place, so..."

"And you managed to do so?" Kyuubi asked.

"...not really..."

The blond stopped reading again and looked at the raven. "...what do you mean? You got rid of him, didn't you?"

"Iie, I just managed to fight him off for a while..." he paused. "...but he will return again..."

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Woot! End of the fourth chappy! So, the other vampire still remains a mystery... Hm...wondering who will be the vampire? Well, I want to ask your own opinion; who do you think would be suitable to be the bad vampire? Think, and give me a response! Woot! Another poll is up! Be quick, the winner will get a cookie! Lol! XD Woot!

Gaara: ...you're kidding, right?

Koneko: About what?

Gaara: About giving them cookies...

Koneko: Nope! You can have it too, if you tell me your opinion.

Gaara: ...I'd like Sai to be the other vampire...and I want him to be Sasuke's rival as well...

Whoa...looks like a great idea! What do you guys think? Tell me! Woot! Ja ne!

**(1) Yes, Naru-chan _does_ read a book when he's at home!**

**(2) And he _does_ wear glasses when he's reading!**

**(3) And he has a gift to be able to sense weird auras...**


	5. The Secret Lab

********

- Creature of the Night -

Woot! Anousa, minna-san! Alright, this is the fifth chappy! Yay! X3 I love all my reviewers! (hugs the reviewers) Thanks a lot for giving me all those beautiful reviews! I really appreciate them very very much! And, as a sign of gratitude, here's the chappy that you all have been waiting for! Woot! The snake's secret will be revealed! Woot!

Gaara: Right...

Koneko: ...nandayou, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: You're not going to reveal it so soon, are you?

Koneko: Maybe not...but I will spill some of it...

Gaara: Yeah...right...

...nandayou? Geez, Gaara-kun is being annoying today... Oh well, let's just start the story! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Five: **The Secret Lab**

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about him."

"Of course I won't. I mean, he saved our butt..."

"...okay then, but if I do catch you revealing this to anyone..."

"Geez, Naruto!" the redhead rolled his turquoise eyes. "I told you already, I won't tell this secret to anyone!"

The blond let out a small sigh of relief and smiled at his brother. Then, he turned to the raven who was sitting on the couch. He approached the vampire casually, smiling his warmest smile. Seeing this, taller guy got to his feet and returned the boy's smile. Kyuubi who was behind Naruto only watched the two of them.

"I think it's time for me to leave..." the raven spoke.

"Yeah..." the blond nodded, smiling quite sheepishly. "My parents will be coming home soon...and they're really not fond of having a vampire as a guest in their house..."

Sasuke made a small 'hn' sound, causing the boy to snort slightly. After that, he went to the balcony and vanished into the darkness of the night. When he was out of sight, the blond sighed again and turned towards his brother. The redhead smiled and approached his brother whom just smiled weakly in return.

"Don't worry...I won't reveal this small secret that lies here..." **(1)**

Naruto blushed when Kyuubi pointed at his chest. He sighed again and smiled sheepishly at his brother. The redhead ruffled his golden hair and hugged his little brother lovingly. 'Oh well...'

* * *

_The next day, at school..._

"Oi, Naruto! Over here!"

The boy looked up and saw his best friends. Immediately, he brightened up and apporached the two. The brunette grinned as they slapped each other a high five. On the other hand, the redhead somehow noticed the weird, slightly down expression on the fake look of the happy blond. He said nothing about it though.

"What's up, guys?" he asked cheerfully.

"Meh, nothing much," the dog-lover rolled his eyes. "What about you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not much..."

"Alright, everyone! Sit down at your places, please!"

All the students hurried to their desks as the long, brown-haired teacher walked into the class. The man with a scar across his face had a worried expression on his tanned face. The blond noticed this and immediately, he thought about what had happened the day before. '...I wonder what happened to that poor girl's body...'

Suddenly, the door was knocked. Then, a man entered the classroom. Upon seeing the man, Naruto's eyes widened. The man was definitely the one he had seen. With that pale skin, the freaky golden eyes and the snakey hands, he was surely the same person. The boy furrowed his brows and watched the man intensely.

'What's he doing here?'

He noticed the worried expression on the brunette's face turned to an even more anxious look. When he saw this, he suspected something fishy was going on between the two teachers. '...I better go and search more about this thing!' With that, he immediately slipped out of the class, ignoring anyone who might had seen him.

And one pair of eyes did noticed him - a greenish-blue pair. 'That idiot...he just doesn't know what he's up to...'

* * *

_Later..._

"I'm sure it's here somewhere..."

"What are you looking for, Naruto-kun?"

The boy froze upon hearing the voice. Slowly, he turned around and met eyes with the snake-like man. He forced a smile and tried to say something, but all that got out was the breath of a very afraid little fox. As if he knew what was happening in Naruto's mind, the person smirked and walked towards the shivering blond.

"...you know you shouldn't be poking around other people's stuff, don't you?"

"I-I..." the boy stuttered. "I was just..."

The man only smiled and put a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Daijoubu... You want to go inside and check my laboratory? Who knows...you might find something very interesting..."

He gulped, but only followed the snake as he knew it would be much worse if he declined the 'invitation'. As soon as they got inside the room, Naruto immediately scrunched his nose. He smelled something really awful, a rotten meat would smell a thousand times nicer. He looked around, trying to stop himself from vomitting.

He then noticed something really terrible and horrifying; an opened body of a deceased girl. "N-nanda-yo?"

"That," the man spoke. "Is the body of the girl whom you saw a few days ago... She, as I assume, had died from losing her blood...as a result of being bitten...by a vampire..."

"N-nani?! That can't be true!" Naruto suddenly denied.

"...but it's true...I saw the bite-mark myself... It's constant with a bite-makr that can be made by a person...or something similar...like a vampire, for instance..."

"...IIE!!"

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Yosh! The end of the fifth chappy! There's really nothing special in this chappy, except for the fact that the snake had revealed his own secret to our little Naru-chan! Poor Naru-chan! What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned to find out! Lol! Anyways, just giving a hint; in the next chappy, our little fox will meet with the raven's rival! Woot!

Gaara: I heard you're not going to update for a while...

Koneko: Um...yeah...

Gaara: ...why?

Koneko: Well...just read the announcement to find out...

Gaara: ...will do then...

Right...if you guys want to know...just read the announcement I've put up in all of my stories. Yeah... Anyways, got to go now! Ja ne!


	6. Sasuke's Rival?

********

- Creature of the Night -

Yosh! Anousa, minna-san! Gomen for not updating for a while! The examination was so tiring! X0 And guess what? I caught colds! Twice! Geez! Anyways, now that the examination is over, I can finally update this story again! Yosh! Alright! Like I told you guys, in this chappy, Naru-chan will meet the other vampire! Woot!

Gaara: (still blushing) Ehem! So...who's the other vampire?

Koneko: A secret! Read to find out! (grins) You're still thinking about just now?

Gaara: Shut up! (blushes harder) 'Fucking perverted cat!'

Koneko: Haha! You're so cute, Gaara-kun! (hugs Gaara)

Gaara: ... (blushes even harder)

(giggles) Gaara-kun is so cute when he blushes! Lol! Enjoy the story! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Six: **Sasuke's Rival?**

"So, how's school?"

"...fucked up."

"Nice word you're using there..." the raven smirk, receiving a glare from the blond. "...what happened?"

The kitsune put on his glasses and sighed. "Ever since you entered my life...things around me have changed. It's like, vampires are showing up at school. Damn it! You know nothing about it, do you, Sasuke?"

"...actually, I do..."

"Nani?"

"Don't worry, it wasn't me," Sasuke smirked slightly. "I've no idea who did that to the girl, but I think it's either the vampires that are already at the school or just the vampire that you've met the other day..."

"You mean...the one that looks a lot like you?" the smaller boy blinked, taking off his glasses and putting them into his pocket.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

Naruto shrugged. "The both of you have quite the same features...the only difference is that his hair is slightly shorter, unlike yours...duckbutt," he grinned and ruffled the taller guy's hair.

"Usuratonkachi."

"Teme!"

"Dobe..."

"Baka."

_"...cute..."_

"What did you say?"

"Nothing..." the vampire smirked again.

The kitsune pouted slightly and pretended to sulk, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Sasuke smirked again and patted the boy's head. He made a face, then giggled slightly. The both of them continued to walk until they reached the blond's house about five minutes later, stopping under the tree in front of the house.

"So...I'll see you later then."

"I guess..." the raven smirked.

The blond made a face. "Stop it with that smirk."

"You don't like it?"

"Not at all."

"Fine..."

Sighing, the taller guy put down his smirk and stared into the smaller boy's eyes. He then unconsciously leaned down for a kiss, but it was stopped when the kitsune coughed and looked to the side, blushing slightly. Sasuke let out a small sigh and apologised. Then, after saying goodbye to each other, the vampire disappeared.

"Teme..." Naruto snorted. "Called me cute...then tried to kiss me..."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

He turned around and noticed the Sasuke-like vampire sitting on a branch. Frowning, he took a step back and immediately flinched when the guy hopped off the tree and landed safely beside him, smiling as soon as he had straightened himself. He walked towards the boy slowly, the smile never fading from his weird face.

"...what do you want?"

"Maa, maa...that's not such a good first impression, is it...Naruto-kun?"

"Na-how did you know my name?!" he gritted his teeth together.

"I've been watching you, of course..." the taller of the two opened his cat-like eyes. "...Sai..."

"Huh?"

The raven chuckled. "Sai desu..."

The blond blinked a few times, brows still furrowed together. He watched every single movement of the vampire named Sai, making sure to run away or scream for help if the guy did something to him. However, Sai did not do anything suspicious. Instead, he just stood at his place with the usual cat-like expression.

"...what's with the fake face?" Naruto asked, quite disturbed.

Hearing this, the taller guy opened his eyes. "You don't like it? I can put on a serious face if you want me to..." With that, his smile faded and he turned serious.

"Baka," the kitsune immediately responded. "I didn't ask you to change your expression, I was just asking why you put on a fake smiling face? I mean, anyone can see that it's not genuine at all..."

"That's why I put it on..."

"...what do you mean?"

"So that people know that I'm only faking myself around them..." Sai smiled again. "...but no one does - or care... They act like I'm really the good type of guy, treating me as one of them when they already know that I'm a vampire... You're the first one to tell me the truth about my face, thank you very much. I appreciated it..."

The smaller boy snorted again. "Why must you hide your identity then?"

The raven shrugged. Naruto frowned slightly and stared at him. As he stared at the taller guy, he suddenly realised it was already dusk. He looked over the vampire's shoulder and glanced at his brother's window. The redhead was there, watching him from inside his room. Quickly, he nodded and turned back to Sai.

"...I gotta go, it's almost night."

"But you're always with...Sasuke, during the night, aren't you?" the other male opened his eyes once more.

"That's different, he came to my house at night... Besides, it's not like I'm always with him anyways..." the kitsune took a step backward as the raven approached him more. "W-what are you doing?"

Holding the blond's chin, the taller guy tilted the boy's face upwards. "One thing before you go..."

He then slowly lowered his face towards the smaller boy's and finally, they lips touched. Surprised, Naruto widened his eyes and immediately shoved Sai away. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand roughly, he glared at the raven before going into the house. The vampire, on the other hand, straightened himself and chuckled.

"Oh well...looks like Sasuke's little prey is gonna be mine soon..."

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

What the hell?! Okay, fine. It's 11.10 p.m. right here, and my Dad had been bugging me to turn off the computer for the past...fifteen minutes! Geez! Anyways, sorry for the abrupt chappy - I made it only in an hour. Still, I hope you guys liked it it, and please - and I mean, please! Give me reviews, people! I'm losing reviews right here! T.T

Gaara: That's kinda stupid...

Koneko: What is?!

Gaara: Begging on your knees just to get reviews...

Koneko: (gets up) Well, if it's for the reviews, I would do it!

Gaara: ...dumbass.

(shoots Gaara with a bazooka) He's done. Anyhow, hoep you enjoyed my oh-so-short chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	7. Appearing at School

********

- Creature of the Night -

Woot! Anousa, minna-san! It's been ages since I last updated! Nyaa! Gomenasai ne, minna-san! (bows) Anyways, here's the seventh chappy of this story! Woot! Oh, and in this chappy, Sasuke will appear...during the day! Yosh! Dattebayo! XD Wonder how's that going to be? Well, just read the story to find out! Woot!

Gaara: Am I going to be a vampire as well?

Koneko: How did you-oh well... Yeah, but you're just a halfling... (rolls eyes)

Gaara: What does that mean?

Koneko: You're a half human-half vampire thingy... Oh, and would you mind if I appear in this story as well?

Gaara: Um? ...yeah, whatever...

Yosh! I can enter this story as well! X3 Anyhow, I'll ask permission from you guys first! So, tell me! Woot! Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter Seven: **Appearing at School**

'Sasuke, Sai, Sasuke, Sai...Sasuke, Sai...'

"What are you doing, otouto?"

"Hm?" the blond glanced at the door and saw his brother. "Aniki... Nothing much...just thinking about stuff..."

"Is it about Sasuke?" the redhead asked, walking towards the bed.

The kitsune blinked a few times and sat on the bed. "...how did you know?"

"Why else would I be your brother then?"

Naruto smiled weakly before turning back to his front. He shook his head a few times and leaned against the taller guy's shoulder. Kyuubi just kept quiet and let him do so as he patted the boy's back several times. The both of them stayed like that until the door was suddenly knocked and their mother entered the room.

"...what's wrong, Naruto-chan?" she asked concernedly.

"Teenage problems, you know..." his brother quickly replied, flashing a smile at the red-haired woman who just made an 'o' with her mouth. "...what are you doing here anyways, Mom?"

With that, she nodded. "Ah, yes... Um...Naruto-chan? Your friend's here. What was his name again...Sa-Sa-something..."

"Is it Sasuke?"

"Ah, that's right!" the redhead beamed. "He's downstairs, and he said he has something quite important to tell you."

Immediately, the blond stood up and walked out of the room, his face lightening up. His mother blinked a few times and turned to Kyuubi who just grinned and shrugged. She made a thoughtful face before smiling and going out of the room as well. She then slowly walked down the stairs and watched as Naruto jogged towards the hall.

"Sasuke!"

"...Naruto."

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked.

"I need to tell you something," the raven replied. "But not now. I'll meet you at your school tomorrow morning."

The blond blinked. "...demo..."

"No buts, dobe... Just come to the school the very first thing when you go to school tomorrow, okay?" the taller guy then began to walk towards the main door. "Remember, I'll be waiting for you..."

"S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped walking and glanced at the smaller boy. Immediately, the kitsune slowed down his pace until he stopped right behind the vampire. Furroiwng his brows a bit, he looked up at the raven who was about a foot taller than him. 'Geez...why must I be so short?' he thought before going back to the main point.

"...nani?"

"...nothing..." he looked to the side, already forgetting what he wanted to say. "I'll just...see you tomorrow..."

"Hn...one thing..."

"Hm?"

He looked up and immediately widened his eyes. The taller guy had leaned down and kissed him right on the lips. Blushing, he frozed at the spot, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds, Sasuke parted from him with a smirk. Frowning, Naruto puffed his cheeks with the blush still seen clearly on both of the whiskered skin.

"What did you do that for, teme?!"

"Just cleaning you," he replied, still smirking. "From the son-of-a-bitch's poison..."

"...y-you mean..."

"Yeah, I saw it..." he breathed out.

At this, the boy pouted. "Why didn't you stop him then?"

"...I'll tell you that tomorrow..." he smiled and turned around. "Ja ne, dobe..."

"Teme..." the blond said as he watched the raven walked out of the house.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Who was that last night, Naruto-chan?"

"Sasuke? A friend of mine..."

"A special one?"

"Huh?" Naruto choked on his bread and coughed a few times. "...of course not, Mom! We're just friends, okay?"

"Really? Why did he kiss you then?" she asked, smiling as she rested her elbow on the table.

"Y-you...saw it?"

His mother nodded, her eyes in the shape of upside-down Us. Immediately, the kitsune blushed and quickly finished his breakfast. Then, he got up from the dining table, put the dish on the sink and walked out of the dining hall. After saying goodbye to the two redheads, he started walking to school alone.

'I wonder what Sasuke wants... Can he even appear during the day?' he thought as he walked. 'He didn't tell me that, did he? That teme... And hell, he even kissed me last night! Teme! ...speaking about the kiss...Sai kissed me as well, didn't he? And Sasuke knows about it... I wonder why he didn't stop Sai when he saw us...'

"Oi dobe, you're late..."

"Hm?"

The blond looked up and met eyes with the raven who was smiling sweetly. Seeing the genuine smile, he immediately blushed and looked to the side. He then glanced back at the taller guy and noticed he was wearing the same clothes as he was - the school uniform. Blinking a few times, he walked towards the vampire.

"What are you doing in that uniform?"

"I'm going on a date..." Sasuke joked bluntly. "Of course I'm going to school, dobe..."

"But why? And how the hell can you get out under the sunlight? You've never told me that, teme," the boy frowned slightly.

The raven smiled again, making the blond's breath hitched slightly. "Well...let's just say I'm a new student who had just transferred here from...somewhere... And the reason I can get under the sunlight... I think the one who can answer that question is your red-haired friend..."

"...you mean, Gaara?"

"..."

"No way..."

"Yes way...my friend..."

While they were talking - or pretty much arguing, two boys suddenly approached them. "Yo, Naruto! Ohayo! Who's this? A friend of yours?"

"Kiba, ohayo," Naruto replied, turning to his friend with a forced smile. "This is my...friend! Yeah, friend... He's a new student here...and he moved to the house next to mine! Anyways, um...Kiba, Gaara, this is Uchiha Sasuke. And Sasuke, this is Inuzuka Kiba and Sabaku no Gaara. Um...you've already known Gaara, right?"

"That's right, Naruto-kun... It's been a while since we last saw each other, hasn't it...Gaara?" he smirked at the redhead.

"...yeah...Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Nani? This means I'm the only one who doesn't know about Sasuke?! Man, this sucks!"

The kitsune giggled. "Don't worry, you'll get to know him soon, Kiba. Anyways, let's hurry to class! The bell's going to ring soon!"

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Yosh! The end of the seventh chappy! Nyahaha! XD I love this chappy very much! And yeah, Gaara-kun is a vampire who can get under the sunlight, so Sasuke can do the same thing as he is the tanuki's superior! XD What the hell am I talking about?! I'm really getting retarded! Lol! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot!

Gaara: Retard...my girlfriend is a retard... (sweatdrop) -.-''

Koneko: Kami-sama, Gaara-kun! (glomps Gaara) You just said I'm your girlfriend! Yay!

Gaara: Yeah...could you please just shut up for the time being?

Koneko: (cries happily and nods) Hai! I'll do anything you want! Arigato gozaimasu, Gaara-kun! Aishiteru! (kisses Gaara)

Gaara: (blushes like crazy) ...

Yay! I'm so happy right now! Woot! Woot! Yaaaaayyyyyy! XD Lol! Woot! Ja ne!


	8. New Student Much?

********

- Creature of the Night -

Yosh! Anousa, minna-san! Oh great, it's about to rain here! Nyaa! Okay, I'll try to update my story today...or at least, tonight... Geez, and Kaa-san's being annoying again! I'll be off in fifteen minutes - done or not with the story. Woot! I'm back again - after half an hour! It looks like it's gonna rain, so I won't be so long now! Anyways, here's the eighth chappy! Woot!

Gaara: So, what's the story about this time?

Koneko: Well, Sasuke-teme, Naru-chan and you, Gaara-kun will enter the same class...and things will go on by then...

Gaara: ...very much like 'I don't have any idea for this chappy yet'...

Koneko: (sweatdrop) Actually, I had an idea a while ago...but I lost it... (more sweatdrops)

Gaara: (sweatdrop as well) ...

Oh well... (grins sheepishly) Anyways, here comes the story! Woot! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight: **New Student Much?**

"It's very nice to have you joining us, Uchiha-kun."

"It is my pleasure, Iruka-sensei..."

The brunette smiled. "Well, you can now take a seat..."

"Beside Naruto, if you don't mind," the raven immediately said, smirking slightly at the blond sitting at the back of the class.

All the students inside the class started making 'ooh' and 'aah' sounds while some whistled as the two of them stared at each other. The taller of the two then smirked and turned back to his teacher who was trying to make all the pupils quiet. He coughed to make the man turned to him, nodded slightly and walked towards the awaiting boy.

"Why did you have to insist on sitting beside me, Sasuke?"

"Because besides Gaara," Sasuke sat on the unoccupied chair. "There's no one I know here except for you..."

The smaller boy furrowed his brows and rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the front as Iruka began the lesson. Gaara, who was sitting behind Sasuke, poked his head slightly using the tip of his mechanical pencil. Cocking his brow, the raven turned around and gave the redhead a look.

"Bend down a bit, I can't see the board with your hair sticking out like that..." he said emotionlessly.

Hearing that, the kitsune snickered slightly. "What's so funny, dobe?"

"Nothing..." he stiffled a giggle. "It's just that, your hair _does_ look ridiculously stupid like that, teme..."

"Shut up, dobe..."

"Naruto, I know you like having a new friend, but please pay attention to class till it's over," Iruka suddenly called out from the front. "And Uchiha-kun, I think it would be better if you switch place with Gaara-kun..."

"Iie, I'm fine here..." Gaara immediately reply.

Nodding slightly, the brunette went on with the lesson. Sasuke and Naruto had a few whispered chat with each other, Gaara having his own fun time watching the "duck ass" and Kiba was just being himself; sleeping all throughout the class. When the bell finally rang about three and a half hours later, he was the first one to spring out of the chair.

"That's Kiba..." Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hn..."

"Hey there, hottie," a pink-haired girl and a blonde-haired girl came towards Sasuke's table. "You're still single?" the blond winked.

The kitsune stared at them. "...are you girls flirting with him right now?"

"Oh, shut up, Naruto," the pink-haired one snapped slightly. "So, wanna hang out with us?"

"...not really, I still need to go sightseeing around this school and I believe Naruto's gonna accompany me, isn't that right...koibito?" he turned to the blond in hope he would understand his situation.

The boy blushed slightly but played along nevertheless. He smiled and kissed the raven's cheek before latching to his arm and walking out of the class side by side, leaving the two girls gaping like idiots. When they were sure that they were quite a distant away from the classroom, the two of them let go of each other and let out a sigh.

"You don't like girls that much, do ya?"

"Not really..." the taller guy replied. "I'm okay with normal girls, but I can't stand fangirls like the two of them just now..."

"How are you certain that they're fangirls?" the blond asked.

He smirked. "Oh, believe me, dobe... I _know_..."

"Right..." the smaller boy took out his glasses and put them on as they walked towards the cafeteria. "You know, you're acting like a total human right now... I mean...well...uh, just forget about it..."

The vampire cocked his brow slightly. He turned to the blond who just had faint blush on his cheeks, as he quickly looked away to avoid being seen by the raven. Naruto then immediately walked towards an empty table and sat on one of the chairs. Sasuke was about to ask him what was wrong when Kiba, Gaara and a long-haired guy arrived at the scene.

"Yo!" the dog-lover said. "We've been searching all over for you guys!"

"I told you they were in the cafeteria..."

"Yeah, but Neji insisted on searching for them at the library, didn't he?" the spiky brunette pouted slightly.

The long-haired guy snorted. "Don't talk like I'm not here, Inuzuka."

"Shut up, guys," the kitsune rolled his eyes. "Geez, you've been here for less than a minute and you've already made my head ache..."

"Oh, gomen, Naruto..."

"Whatever... Oh, and Sasuke, the long-haired guy is Hyuuga Neji. Neji, this is Uchiha Sasuke," he turned to the raven and smiled.

Sasuke nodded slightly at the guy named Neji who smiled back. "Yoroshiku ne, Uchiha-kun."

"Hn..."

Then, they had their lunch as usual, talked about stuff and returned to class after that. At first, the vampire had decided to ask the blond about what had happened in the school and why was he acting weird earlier, but he soon forgot about it as he chatted with Neji who had quite the same interests as him.

"So, you'll be with Neji now, ne?"

"I know, dobe. Don't treat me like a little kid," the taller guy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," the boy smirked. "Neji, take care of him for me please. I don't want him to be running around the school..."

Sasuke snorted. "Dobe..."

"You have my words on that, princess..."

Upon hearing that, the raven immediately felt a tinge of jealousy inside his heart. Naruto, on the other hand, just chuckled and walked away with Kiba and Gaara as the three of them had Literature while Sasuke and Neji had to go to Physics class. As they walked towards the lab, Sasuke decided to ask him about Naruto.

"So, what do you think of him?"

"Well, he's cute, smart, funny, stubborn..." the long-haired guy listed out all of Naruto's good and bad traits. "He also can be either a giggly little girl or a fucked-up emo when he wants to..."

"...you know who I'm talking about?" the raven cocked a brow.

Neji chuckled. "Of course, Uchiha... I just...know..."

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Woot! Okay, to tell you guys the truth, this chappy is rather fucked-up, really... Anyhow, I tried my best to make it interesting - and I accidentally put Neji in this story as well... (sighs) Really, I think I'm starting to be addicted to NejiGaa as well... Not that I'd let Neji take Gaara-kun away from me... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot!

Gaara: ...one question.

Koneko: Hm? Nani?

Gaara: What's up with Neji just now?

Koneko: Oh...well, that's a secret as well... (smirks) You'll find out about it in a few chappies...

Gaara: ...whatever... (sweatdrop)

Well, looks like Gaara found something interesting! Yesh! Neji has a secret of his own as well! Want to know what it is? Well, just wait till I write it out for you guys to read! Lol! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	9. Hyuuga Neji the HalfBreed

********

- Creature of the Night -

Yosh! Anousa, minna-san! Sorry for the late update!! I just got back from a camp yesterday and was very tired too even stay up! As soon as I got back which was about three, I fell asleep till this morning! Kyaa!! Anyways, here's the ninth chappy! I'll reveal some of Neji's true background in this chappy! We'll find out what he really is! Woot!

Gaara: Kyaa! I missed you, Koneko-chan!! (bear hugs Koneko)

Koneko: (gasps for air) Ka-mi...Ga-ara-ku-n...I ca-n't bre-ath! (faints)

Gaara: Ah! Gomenasai! Koneko-chan! Wake up!!

Koneko: (opens eyes slowly) ...ne, did you just have cookies again?

Gaara: Haha, yesh! Want some (gives a bag of cookies to Koneko)

Yay! I get cookies! (munches on one cookie) Yum! Alrighty, let's start the story now! Woot! Enjoy, minna-san!

* * *

Chapter Nine: **Hyuuga** **Neji the Half-Breed**

"Uchiha..."

"Hn?"

"Why do you like that Uzumaki kid?"

"..." the raven stopped his reading and looked at the brunette. "How do you...?"

"I just know, Uchiha... Now tell me, what's the reason?" the white-eyed guy asked again.

"...why do you want to know?"

"Just because..."

The vampire made a face and started walking out of the classroom. The other male followed him closely, knowing his question would be answered if they were alone. The both of them walked until they reached an empty hallway. Then, the spiky-haired guy stopped, making the long-haired one stop as well. Slowly, he turned around and faced the white-eyed male.

"...how about we make a deal, Hyuuga?"

"A deal?" Neji smirked. "Sounds fun..."

"An answer for an answer, how about that?" Sasuke approached the taller guy.

"Fine...what's your question?"

Upon hearing this, the raven smirked. "What are you really?"

"...what kind of question is that?"

"My kind of question, now answer it."

The brunette just shrugged. "Well, since I already know that you're a vampire...I'll just tell you about myself. As you can see, I am a Hyuuga. You should know what a Hyuuga actually is, since you're the vampire prince. But still, I'll tell you. The Hyuugas are actually half-breeds. We are a mixture of humans...and the Hyuuga monster. You know about the legend of the monster, don't you?"

"...yeah, but I'd like to hear it from you..." Sasuke replied coldly.

"Why are you being so cold to me?" Neji sighed. "Still, the Hyuuga monster is almost like the Bijuu. It however, has a human-figure, unlike the Bijuu which have animal figures. About a hundred years ago, one of the Hyuuga monster - which was a male, went into heat. He then met a young maiden. They made love and the rest...you should know about that..."

"So, you know about the Bijuu as well, huh?"

"Yeah, the cursed demons... I heard the people that were possessed by them hold a very powerful yet hidden strength... I don't really know about it... But I do know that two of them are around us... You know about it too, don't you, Uchiha?" the long-haired guy asked, staring directly into the raven's onyx eyes.

"...you mean, the nine-tailed fire fox and the one-tailed sand raccoon?" the vampire blinked. "Kyuubi and Shukaku, right?"

The taller guy nodded. "And you should also know, Naruto's brother, Kyuubi is not exactly _the_ Kyuubi. The demon is inside..."

"Hi guys! What are you doing here?"

"...Naruto-kun, what's up?"

"What's up?" the blond cocked his head. "Guys, are you deaf or something? The bell just rang a few minutes ago! It's time to go home now!"

"What were you two talking about just now?" Kiba asked. "Looked like a serious conversation..."

Upon this, Gaara immediately interrupted, "Can we go now?"

"Of course, of course! Come on, guys!"

* * *

_Later..._

"What were you talking about with Neji just now, Sasuke?"

"None of a kid's business..."

"Nandayo?!" the kitsune smacked the raven's head. "I'm not a kid, you know! Come on, tell me!"

"I'm not telling this and you're already acting like a kid..." the taller guy rubbed the small bump on his head.

"Yeah, because you're acting all mean to me!"

Rolling his eyes, the vampire continued to walk ahead, leaving the smaller boy to continue his rantings as he ran to catch up with the other male. "Sasuke-teme! Wait for me, will ya?!"

Sasuke glanced a bit to the back. Then, he stopped and turned around slowly. Upon seeing this, the blond slowed his pace until he stopped right in front of the raven. He panted slightly as he cocked a brow, wondering what was up with the taller guy. He then realised that they were already in front of the boy's house. Furrowing slightly, he turned back to the vampire.

"Ya know...I think I should-mn!"

The kitsune widened his eyes and froze as the taller one wrapped himself around the smaller boy, kissing him passionately. Naruto started feeling dizzy and leaned against Sasuke for support. The raven smirked under the kiss and licked the blond's lower lip, asking for entrance which the boy easily granted. With this, the taller guy immediately shoved his tongue into the hot cavern.

"Mn...nn..."

Lost in the warm sensation, Naruto slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Moaning into the deep kiss, the kitsune tilted his head slightly so that the taller guy could have better access to his awaiting mouth. The vampire then pulled the smaller boy closer and hugged him tighter, deepening the kiss. After about half a minute, they broke apart for air.

"...nandayo, teme?!" the boy immediately growled after he caught his breath. "What if someone saw us?! What if my _dad_ saw us?!"

"It's not my fault,dobe..." the raven turned around.

"Nani?!"

At this, the taller guy smiled slightly and turned back to the almost-crying boy. "Thanks for the kiss, I really appreciate it..." he kissed the blond's forehead and ruffled his golden hair. "I'll be going now, ne?"

"...teme..."

"Ja...dobe..."

"TEME!!"

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Yeah, no comment... Just that I made this in three days, but I just got to make it for one whole day really... (sigh) Anyways, a new thing is revealed in this chappy! I hope you guys will patiently wait for the next chappy! God, I'm dizzy again... Oh yeah, forgot to tell you guys, I got sick ever since I went back from the camp... (sigh) Anyways, yeah...WOOT!

Gaara: You're still an idiot...

Koneko: Yeah, whatever... Can you hand me some aspirin, please?

Gaara: (takes aspirin from cabinet) ...you're really sick, aren't you?

Koneko: Duh...

Gaara: ...you should rest, you know...

Nuh uh, Gaara-kun... Got much more works to be done... Anyways, I'm currently making a new manga about Gaara-kun and I. If I can, I'll upload it - if I can, that is... Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this oh-so-short chappy... (sigh) Ja ne, minna-san...


	10. The First Date

********

- Creature of the Night -

Woot! Yay! Omigod! I forgot to tell everyone! Yesterday, July 12th, was my fifteenth birthday! Ah, gomenasai, minna-san! Lol! XP Anyways, my birthday was not half-bad, but I was still quite sad yesterday... Anyhow, I'm happy today 'cause I got tons of birthday wishes from my friends at MySpace and Friendster! Yay!! (runs around excitedly) Lol! Woot!

Gaara: O-tanjobi gozaimasu ne, Koneko-chan! (hugs, kisses and gives cookies to Koneko)

Koneko: Ah! (hugs Gaara back) Arigato gozaimasu ne, Gaara-kun!

Gaara: Dooitashiimashite! (takes out a huge packet of chocolates and gives it to Koneko) Here!

Koneko: Nyaa! (squeals) Arigato, arigato, arigato! (kisses Gaara)

Gaara: He he! Omedetto ne, Koneko-chan!

Arigato, Gaara-kun...! He he! Anyways, here comes the tenth chappy! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Ten: **The First Date**

'I wonder what Sasuke and Neji talked about...'

"...oi!"

"U-wah!"

The redhead laughed at his brother who had fallen down the bed when he surprised him from behind. Blushing furiously, the blond got up and yelled a curse at his brother. The taller guy, of course, did not take this as a challenge. Instead, he just ruffled the kitsune's golden hair and sat on the bed, asking his little brother to sit down beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"...what do you mean?" the smaller of the two raised a brow.

"You know what I mean, otouto," the redhead spoke, this time more seriously. "...is it about Sasuke?"

At this, Naruto pouted. "Why do you always figure my mind out?"

"'cause you're my little brother," he smirked. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing really, just that...I don't know... It's like, I'm always thinking of him...everything that he does worries me...I don't know, aniki. What's this feeling I'm having inside me?" he furrowed his brow, clenching his chest. "It always hurts when I think about him...yet I feel so happy it scares me... Aniki, are you listening to me?"

Kyuubi nodded, smiling foxily. "I am, I am... Well, in my opinion, it looks like...you're in love."

"A-are?! B-but it can't be!"

"...but it did..." the redhead chuckled. "...and now, you just can't get him out of your mind, can you, otouto?"

Before the blond could reply, a knock were suddenly heard on the balcony's door. The both of them turned to the balcony and noticed a figure in black standing by the door. Immediately, Naruto recognised the figure as Sasuke. Quickly, he walked towards the door and opened it to let the vampire in. Then, he blushed when he saw the raven's appearance.

Sasuke was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a white jumbled-up picture in front of it, a pair of tight black jeans with a dangling chain hanging on it and a pair of black and white shoes. The blond gaped as he stared at the taller guy. On the other hand, Kyuubi stood up and let out a small snort, quite impressed by the vampire's new look.

"Where are you planning to go to tonight, Sasuke?"

"Nowhere..." the raven smirked. "Just thought of bringing you out tonight..."

"...are? But why?" the blond cocked a brow.

Suddenly, the redhead elbowed him slightly and whispered; _"Just go. You don't have school tomorrow..."_

"U-um...I-I need to go...and change my clothes first..."

"I'll wait then..."

The tallest of the three let out a small chuckle when his little brother kept fidgeting but was still standing at the same place. He felt sorry for the kitsune, so he told Sasuke to follow him to wait at his room while the smaller boy changed his attire. The raven just followed his words, smiling slightly at Naruto as he walked out of the boy's bedroom.

'...I wonder what's gotten into him...'

* * *

_Later..._

"Okay, I'm done..."

Both of the males turned to the blond. The raven swore his heartbeat stopped for a while as he gazed at the beautiful boy wearing a black tee underneath an orange hoodie that had a picture of a fox in front of it. The boy's jeans were dark blue in colour and had two orange stripes on both of its outer sides. He also wore a pair of black sneakers to complete the look.

"...you look cute, otouto," Kyuubi said.

"Um...arigato, aniki," Naruto replied softly, blushing slightly. "So...Sasuke?"

"Uh, yeah... Come on..."

The two of them then went on their 'date'. Firstly, they went to a nearby classy restaurant to have dinner since neither of them had had dinner yet **(1)**. After dinner, Sasuke thought it would be best to watch a movie, so they went to the cinema and watched a horror film that made the blond squeezed the raven's hand and jumped on him most of the time.

"Heh...I didn't know you're actually a scaredy-cat, dobe..." the taller guy said as they walked out of the cinema as soon as the movie had ended.

"I'm not, teme!" the boy yelled, not realising he was still holding the other male's hand and was currently squeezing it. "It's just that the movie was too scary to my liking! That's all!"

"Oh really?"

Naruto pouted and started walking off, ignoring the raven who was startled by his sudden action. Sasuke called for the blond, but his calls were useless as the smaller boy quickened his pace and began running amongst the crowd. Seeing this, the vampire quickened his pace as well, chasing the kitsune as he ran away from him.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

"Leave me alone!"

The rain had suddenly fallen by then. The both of them, however, continued running as the other people started searching for cover to hide themselves from the rain. When they almost reached the outskirts of the city, Naruto fell onto the muddy ground all of a sudden. Sasuke went to aid him, and found out that the blond was actually crying.

"N-Naruto?"

"You're an idiot!" the boy cried, pounding on the raven's chest as he hugged him. "I hate you! I...I hate you, Sasuke! I hate you! Hate you! Hate-!"

The kitsune's eyes widened when he realised the vampire had kissed him. He tried to struggle free, but it was of no avail as the taller guy was heavier than him so it was hard to push him off. Naruto continued to cry as Sasuke kissed him more passionately and hugged him tighter. After a few seconds, the taller guy finally let go of the smaller boy.

"Don't," he spoke. "Don't ever say it again..."

"Sasuke?"

"Say whatever you want...but never ever say that you hate me..."

Naruto furrowed his brows, noticing the weirdness in Sasuke's voice. "...Sa-suke? Y-you're not...crying, are you?"

"...it hurts..." the raven said, facing the blond with a weak smile. "It hurts... My chest hurt when you said...you hate me...and it's still hurting now... Why is it like this, Naruto? It always hurts when I see you, when I talk to you, but I don't mind it...but when you told me you hate me...the pain overwhelmed me... What should I do, Naruto? I'm hurting...right now..."

"...Sasuke? Sasuke?!"

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Woot! That's a great chappy to write! No kidding, I left it with a cliffy! I just don't know why, it seems good to be left as a cliffy! :P Anyways, if you're wondering what happened to Sasuke - he fainted. Hai, just to tell you all - the vampires in my stories can't be under the rain for too long! Lol! The weirdness of my vampires! XD Woot!

Gaara: Aww! I was hoping for the both of them to confess to each other! (pouts and eats another cookie)

Koneko: Ha ha, gomen ne, Gaara-kun. I just don't want to make it them like that quickly...

Gaara: (still pouting and eating the cookie, ignoring Koneko) ...

Koneko: Aww, come on now! You're not being Naru-chan number two, are you?

Gaara: (continues to pout and ignores Koneko) ...

(sigh) T.T Gaara-kun can be quite an ass when he wants too... Nevertheless, I still love him! (grins) Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	11. Do I Really Like Him?

********

- Creature of the Night -

Woot! Anousa, minna-san! Yay! My greatest birthday present ever; my boyfriend! Lol! It's actually like this, I already told you guys that my birthday is a few days ago. Then, a couple of days ago, my best guy friend a.k.a the class president a.k.a a cute hottie asked me to be his girlfriend! Yay! I'm so happy! Woot! Hehe! Anyways, here's the eleventh chappy! Woot!

Gaara: What will happen to Sasuke?

Koneko: Oh... (grins) We'll see!

Gaara: (cocks a brow?) ... 'I wonder what she has in mind...'

Koneko: Now, now...you know I don't have anything bad in mind... (evil smirk)

Gaara: (sweatdrop) ... 'Uh-oh...'

Heh heh...lol! Gaara-kun's going to get something... Anyways, let's start the story now! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: **Do I Really Like Him?  
**

'Kami-sama, what should I do?!'

The kitsune began to panic. He tried shaking the raven to wake him up, but it was of no avail. Quickly, he reached for his cellphone and started dialing his brother's number. After a few seconds, the phone was finally picked up. He heard the redhead's voice on the other line. Furrowing his brows worriedly, the boy told his brother what had happened to the guy with him.

"You got to come here and help me, aniki!"

"N-Naruto?" his brother said. "Calm down. What's wrong?"

"It's...it's Sasuke! I don't know what happened! He just fainted right in front of me! Onegai, aniki, you got to come here now!"

Immediately, the redhead hung up. Naruto hung up as well and turned his focus back to Sasuke. By then, the both of them were drenched with the cold rain. Not knowing anything better to do, the blond did what he thought was the best - to pull the raven to the street side so that they would not get hit by the rain. So, with his full strength, he pulled the heavy guy towards the side.

"Kami-sama! I didn't know you're so darn heavy!" he said after finally managing to drag the unconscious one towards the side. "...please wake up soon, Sasuke. I'm really worried about you..."

After a few minutes, he saw a figure running towards the both of them. Instantly, he recognised the person as his brother from his height and hair. Getting to his feet, he waved towards the redhead so that he would notice the both of them. The tall guy noticed this, and quickly, he ran to where his brother and the fainted one were. When he was near enough, Naruto pounced him and started crying.

"Aniki, onegaishimasu!" he cried, shaking his head as he hugged his brother tightly. "I really don't know what to do! You got to do something! I'm really worried about Sasuke! Onegai aniki, do something!"

"Calm down, otouto... I'll go and check him first, okay?" Kyuubi said softly.

"...okay..."

The redhead then walked towards the raven and crouched down beside him. He tapped on the guy's wrist a few times, then he moved to his forehead and did the same thing, tapping his temple several times. He also tapped his fingers on the vampire's chest, smiling as he noticed the slight movement of the unconscious one. Letting out a sigh, he stood up.

"He's going to be fine..."

"...how do you know?" the blond asked, uncertain.

"Don't worry, otouto. I know about vampires..." the taller guy replied. "Dad told me about them... Anyways, it's better if we just wait here until the rain stops. I think he would wake up in a few minutes...fifteen minute the latest..."

"Are you sure?"

At this, Kyuubi smiled and ruffled his brother's golden hair. "I know you really care about him...just have faith in the both of us, okay?"

"...okay..."

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

"...nn..."

"...Sasuke?"

"...Naru...to?" the raven blinked a few times. "What...happened? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, damn it!" the boy cried, hugging the taller guy immediately. "Kami-sama, I was so worried about you, Sasuke! What happened to you just now, teme?! You almost made me faint, you know?! You idiot!"

Furrowing his brows slightly, Sasuke looked at the redhead standing in front of the two of them. The guy just smiled back in return, shrugging as if he was signaling that he knew nothing about the crying blond. The raven made a face, then he hugged the kitsune back in order to clam him down. After a few seconds, the smaller boy finally let him go but was still sobbing slightly.

"...what's wrong, really?"

"You don't remember what happened, Sasuke?" Kyuubi asked, crouching.

"Well...not really..." the vampire replied, rubbing his head as he tried to remember what happened to him. "All I remembered was that...Naruto and I were going out together, we watched a movie... After the movie, I teased him a bit, he ran away, I chased him... And the last thing I remembered was that it was raining, then my mind is blank... Is it still raining now?"

Naruto seemed disappointed with what the raven had told them. He however, kept a delighted face and nodded slightly at the taller guy's question. "Yeah...it's still raining..." he said slowly, smiling at Sasuke.

"Don't worry, we'll stay here and wait with you until the rain stops..."

"...aniki?"

"...oh, I didn't tell you, did I?" Kyuubi blinked.

The kitsune cocked a brow. "Tell me what?"

"...vampires can't stay under the rain for too long..." Sasuke answered him. "Or else, we would go unconscious. I didn't tell you 'cause I thought it wasn't really that important... But I guess you have to know somehow..."

"..."

"...you're not mad at me for not telling you, are you, Naruto?"

All of a sudden, the blond burst into a heap of laughter. "Kami-sama! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! Hahahahahahahaha! How can a vampire faint if he stays too long under the rain?! All I know is that vampires cannot stay under the sunlight! Kami-sama...! My stomach hurts right now! Hahahahahaha!"

Immediately, the raven's face turned to a red hue as he started to chase the smaller boy furiously. "Shut up, Naruto...!!"

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Woot! Sorry for the extremely late update, guys! I just could not find the perfect time to update this story! Kami-sama! And I was being weird at the end of this chappy as well! I mean, Naru-chan was supposed to be either really sad or really happy that Sasuke had finally woken up - but it turned out to be that he laughed at Sasuke for his weirdness! Nyaa!! XO

Gaara: ...that was really weird...

Koneko: I know...you don't have to remind me about it... (being emo at a corner)

Gaara: (sweatdrop) ...since when did you become an emo?

Koneko: ...since just now...

Gaara: (more sweatdrops) ...okay?

Woo...lol! Being emo was fun - even though it was only for a couple of seconds! Lol! XP Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short and ridiculopus chappy of mine! Sorry again! Ja ne, minna-san!


	12. His Sixteenth Birthday

********

- Creature of the Night -

Lol, it's been a month since I last update this story! Gomenasai, minna-san! Anyways, in this chappy...oh, something unexpected is going to happen. I should have been doing this on Sasuke's birthday, July 23rd, but I didn't have the time, so I'll make up for it in this chappy. Anyhow...dun dun dun...what's going to happen? We'll find out in this chappy! Woot!

Gaara: So...will Izumi be here as well?

Koneko: She might, but not now as I'm in a hyper mood! Woot!

Gaara: (sweatdrop) ...okay then, as long as the emo's not here...

Koneko: Talking about emos...aren't you an emo as well, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: ...I'm not...

Oh, really? But I thought you were... Oh well, here's the chappy that you all have been waiting for! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: **His Sixteenth Birthday  
**

It was July 23rd; the date that Sasuke had feared the most. It was the date where he had lived for another year, thus having another year to live on. He had not been terrified by the date before, but that year was different. It was the year he would finally become a pre-adult, the year he would finally learn how to make a family, the year he would finally have to choose a partner to settle down with once he is eighteen - the year he would finally turn sixteen.

No, it was not because he had no one to choose from - in fact, he had already chosen a very fine person to be made as his significant other. The only problem that he had to deal with was that he had to mark the one that he chose before anyone else does - and he knew there was one who would be his rival in this situation. He however, did not want the one he chose to be surprised by his sudden act.

'What should I do then?'

"Oi, teme! Are you listening or not?"

"..." the raven smirked. "Gomen ne, hime-chan? What did you say just now?"

The blond pouted. "You weren't listening to me! And don't call me that! For the umpteenth time, I'm not a princess!"

"Hn... So, what is that you're talking about just now?"

"Oh, right! Well, your birthday is just around the corner, right? I thought about making a party for it!" the boy grinned, already excited from the thought of having a party. "Or maybe we could celebrate it by ourselves! Just the two of us, having fun for the whole day! That would be so sweet! What do you think, Sasuke?"

"I prefer not to celebrate it..."

"Eh? But why?" the kitsune pouted again.

"What's the point? It's just a day where we grow a year older - and we would have one more year to experience...hell, we might not even have the whole year to live on..." the vampire said, walking away from the marble table.

Quickly, the blond got off the marble chair and followed the raven. "B-but...it's really a day we should celebrate! I mean...well, you said it yourself, didn't you? It's a day where we had grown a year older, which means we managed to live for the whole year! And we should also be eager for the upcoming year! Who knows what will happen then? Come on, Sasuke!"

"...fine, but it's gonna be just the two of us..."

"Yay! Arigato, Sasuke! Daisuki!" the boy said, kissing the taller guy's cheek unexpectedly.

"...hn, dobe..."

* * *

_That Saturday..._

"Otouto, hurry up! Sasuke's been waiting for half an hour already!"

"Just a minute!"

About five minutes later, the boy came running downstairs, panting like he had been running on a marathon. Between short breaths, he smiled at the raven as he slowly walked towards him. His brother, who was sitting across the table from where the Uchiha was sitting, just smiled as he watched the blond being shy and flirty with the brunette at the same time.

"You're going out today?"

"Yeah," the kitsune replied, smiling sweetly. "We're going to celebrate Sasuke's birthday today!"

"Oh? Why don't you celebrate it with us then?" the redhead asked.

The blond shook his head. "We want to celebrate it together, just the two of us! Right, Sasuke?"

"Hn..."

Sasuke just smirked as the kitsune bid his brother goodbye and the two of them went out of the house happily. Nevertheless, he was actually still very worried of the fact that that day was his sixteenth birthday - and he had to put a mark on the person he had chosen to be as his partner; and that person was none other than the hyper blond, Naruto himself.

"...ne, Sasuke? Why are you being so quiet? It's your birthday, you should be happier, you know..." the blond pouted.

"I told you already, didn't I?" the raven replied. "I'm not interested in celebrating my birthday..."

At this, Naruto sighed. "No wonder you're so stoic... Come on, I'll show you something fun to do on your birthday!"

The two of them then went to the theme park which was being held in the town at the moment. Of course, Sasuke was really against it, but even someone like him could not win against the cuteness of a puppy-eyed Naruto - especially when he was planning to mark the cute little angel. As they walked past the food stalls, the vampire let out a small sigh.

"...what's wrong, Sasuke?"

"...nothing..." he shook his head, thinking about how he should tell the kitsune about marking him.

Naruto pouted again, as if he was trying to be as cute as possible in front of the raven. "Really? You seem...distant..."

"Hn..." the taller guy smirked. "I was just thinking of something... Come on, little princess, let's enter the haunted house, shall we?"

This time, the boy puffed his cheek and smacked the Uchiha's head, saying he's not a princess. Still smirking, the vampire ruffled the blond's golden hair as the both of them walked towards the haunted house. Inside there, Sasuke was very bored - but had fun laughing to himself whenever Naruto screamed his head off and clung to the guy for his dear life.

"...you're such a chicken, dobe..."

"I am not! The vampire inside there was trying to bite me for God's sake!" the boy shuddered at the thought of the fake vampire trying to sink its teeth into his neck. "Sheesh, for God's sake, I don't ever want to be bitten by a vampire!"

At this, the raven's expression changed. "...what if it's me?"

"Huh?"

"What if it's me who want to bite you?" he asked again with a serious face.

"I'd kill you if you do," the blond replied jokingly. "Why would you want to bite me anyway, right?"

"...yeah..."

All of a sudden, Naruto noticed the weird tone in the taller guy's voice. "...Sasuke?"

"...I need to go now, I've an errand to do..."

Before the blond managed to say anything, Sasuke had already gone away. Only then, the kitsune realised that the vampire was actually serious about biting him. Not knowing what to do, he immediately ran back to his brother.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

'Great...just great...'

The raven stood by the river, kicking another stone into the water like a person who had his love rejected. He frowned as he stared at the ripples that formed by the stone sinking into the liquid. Then, he closed his eyes, thinking about how cruel life was. His only potential partner had rejected him. All of a sudden, he heard someone snickering not far from him.

"...Sai," he spat out the name of the one who had been snickering.

"Poor you, Uchiha..." the other raven smirked. "Looks like your little princess had rejected you, hadn't he?"

"Shut the hell up..."

That did not stop the vampire though. "Hn... What are you gonna do now, little pussy? Just sit there forever and weep yourself out while I try my chance with your little blond? Sounds like a good idea, doesn't it? You just go and cry yourself until you die...and I can have Naruto all for myself..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

* * *

_At the same time..._

"I should have told you about it earlier...my bad..."

The kitsune just continued to sob in his brother's embrace. "But still...he must be so...mad at me right now..."

"Maa, maa..." the redhead caressed the blond gently. "Why would he be? He must know that you don't know about it..."

"...I don't know..."

"That's right, you don't know, otouto..." the taller guy smiled.

All of a sudden, someone broke into the house, breaking the glass door on the balcony. Startled, the siblings turned towards the balcony door and saw a person covered in blood, very much to their shock. Immediately, the boy ran towards the bleeding one, recognising him as Sasuke. He managed to catch hold of the taller guy just before he fell onto the floor.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, daijoubu?!"

"Na-Naruto...please..."

As if knowing what to do, Naruto held the raven so that his chin was resting on his neck. Then, Sasuke slowly opened his mouth, revealing a pair of fangs which he quickly sinked into the tanned flesh. The kitsune hissed, tears appearing at the corner of his eyes. He bit his lower lip as he felt his blood being sucked by the vampire. After about a minute, the taller guy finally pulled out his fangs.

"...gomen..." he whispered into the blond's ear, licking the mark he made.

"It's...it's okay..." the boy replied weakly as if his energy had been drained out. "...as long as...you're okay...and not mad at me..."

"Ehem!" Both males turned to the smirking redhead. "I think it's better if we clean you both now."

The two of them looked at each other and realised how dirty and blood-coated they were. They both laughed at the same time unknowingly. Then, they went to the bathroom quickly to clean themselves while the oldest one in the house at that moment tried his hardest to repair the broken doors - but sadly, it was of no avail. 'Great...Dad's going to be so mad about this...'

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Nyaa! Finally done with this chappy! Took me the whole day to complete it! Anyways, about my other self, Izumi...I think she's gone now... Kyaa, don't disappear, Izumi! Kami-sama, why must this happen when I'm finally happy with her around? Oh, great. I'm talking to myself right now. Izumi, where the hell are you?! Come back!!

Gaara: ...you need to cool down, you know...

Koneko: Yes! But I have to find Izumi!! (panics)

Gaara: (sweatdrop) I thought you're happier without her around?

Koneko: Well, I am...but I'm used to having her messing with my head! Izumi!!

Gaara: (more sweatdrops) Okay... (backs away)

Nyaa! Even Gaara-kun won't help me find Izumi! Wait, she's in my head, so it's impossible for Gaara-kun to help me search for her! Argh! Izumi! Where the hell are you?! (pants) Anyways, that's all for the time being! Thanks for reading it! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san! IZUMI!!


	13. A Bastard as my Boyfriend

********

- Creature of the Night -

Woot, minna-san! Finally I have the time to update this story! Yay! Lol, Koneko's being really giddy today! Omigod, I just can't sit straight! I'm just so hyper and energetic today, I can't even think straight! Lol! Anyways, here's the thirteenth chappy! And in this chappy, I'll get Naru-chan's otou-san to come home! (gasps) Omigod, what will happen next?! Woot!

Gaara: You can be crazy someday, you know?

Koneko: I know! I _am_ already crazy! (laughs)

Gaara: (sweatdrop) No wonder you have Izumi inisde you...

Koneko: Well, not just Izumi-kun, now I have Suki-chan as well! (giggles)

Gaara: (more sweatdrop) Really?

Hai! Yosh! Now it's time to start the story! Get ready...in three, two, one...woot!!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: **A Bastard as my Boyfriend  
**

"Ne, Sasuke?"

The raven cocked a brow. "Hn?"

"What happened?" the boy asked. "I mean...um...why were you bleeding when you came here?"

"...you really want to know?" the taller guy asked back, wiping the drops of water that trickled down his neck.

The kitsune nodded. "Um..."

"Well, you do know that it's my birthday today, right?" Sasuke started with a question which the blond nodded to. "Well...I'm supposed to mark...the one whom I would take as my...life mate... And...I didn't tell you about it earlier... But, I just wanted to mark you actually and-"

"Wait...are you saying that you want me to be your...life mate?" the smaller boy asked, blushing slightly.

The vampire blushed a little as well. "Um...let me just continue the story first. Well...it turned out that you didn't want me to mark you, so I went off and...I encountered Sai...and...you know..."

The blond pouted and nodded. "...you should just say that you want to mark me, Sasuke...instead of joking with me about it..."

"I didn't meant it as a joke, Naruto..."

"...what that makes us now?" Naruto asked, turning to the raven. "I mean, after you marking me...'cause...I'm your life mate now, aren't I?"

"...you're not mad about it?"

"Why should I?" he shrugged. "It's not like it's reversible anyways..."

"You mean, you don't like-"

"Iie... I...I don't mind...being your life mate..."

Staring at the blushing kitsune, the taller guy let out a small sigh and smiled. He then moved forward to the blond, lifted the boy's chin and tilted his head slightly so that their lips met. Shyly, Naruto kissed him back, closing his eyes as he engulfed himself into the kiss. After about five seconds, they parted from the kiss and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"...daisuki, Naruto..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

'Dad is so going to kill me...'

Suddenly, the doorbell was rang. Quickly, the redhead got up to get the door. Before that, he managed to pile the fragments of the broken door and swept it all into the rubbish bin. As soon as he opened the door, he saw both his parents standing outside. He smiled at them as they both entered the house. Then, he remembered about Sasuke and immediately, he let out a gasp.

"...what's wrong, Kyuubi-chan?" her mother asked.

"Huh?" he lookd at the redhead. "I-iie...it's nothing...um... I'll go and see if Naruto's still awake..."

He then headed straight towards his brother's room upstairs. He knocked on the door a few times, hoping that the boy would quickly open the door. A few seconds later, the blond opened the door and stared at his brother with a flushed face. Cocking a brow, he wondered what ha happened between his brother and the raven. He then coughed when he realised what happened.

"Daijoubu, aniki?" the kitsune asked.

The redhead stopped coughing gradually. "Yeah...daijoubu..."

"Um...are Mom and Dad here?"

"Yeah..." the taller guy nodded. "Sasuke, you got to go now..."

Sasuke furrowed his brows slightly, but followed his order nevertheless. He gave a quick peck on his boyfriend's lips before he jumped off the balcony. The boy watched as the vampire flapped out his wings and disappeared into the darkness of the night. On the other hand, Kyuubi blushed and coughed a little as he approached his younger brother slowly.

"...so, you and him finally...?"

"I guess..." the boy grinned sheepishly, his face pinkish from blushing.

"I'm glad..." Kyuubi smiled, patting the kitsune's head. "I really am, otouto..."

Suddenly, the both of them were surprised by the sound of their father coughing. "What were you two talking about?"

"...nothing..."

"Really?" the look on their father was stern. "Then maybe either of you could explain why the balcony door is broken?"

"Um..."

"It was my fault," the redhead said all of a sudden. "I-I was careless...um...I wanted to rearrange my stuff just now...and I...slipped while I was moving something into the living room... It hit the door and...crashed it into pieces..."

The man stared at him furiously. "...be careful next time..."

He then went out of the room. Both boys, who did not realise they were hitching their breaths, sighed in relief. The blond then thanked his brother for not telling the truth. The older of the two just smiled back and told the kitsune to remind his boyfriend to enter the house through the door properly next time. "And tell him to make sure to knock before entering, okay?"

The boy laughed. "I will..."

* * *

_The next day..._

"Ohayo, Sasuke!"

"Hn..."

"Hmph!" the boy pouted. "Don't you even know the right way to greet someone, teme? Especially now that I'm officially your boyfriend?"

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun...don't tell me that you and Uchiha...?"

"That's right! We're dating each other!" Naruto immediately latched himself to the raven's arm.

The taller guy just rolled his eyes. "And I might break up with you if you continue to act all bitchy and girly like this, dobe..."

The kitsune pouted again. "Aw, come on now! You know you'll die without me, baby..."

"Urusai, dobe..."

"Hmph! You're no fun to be with! Come on, Neji, let's go to school and just forget about this teme," he latched himself around Neji's arm and stuck out his tongue at Sasuke. "Come on, let's go!"

"I'll kill you if you dare touch him, Hyuuga!"

"It's not my fault! He pulls me with him!"

The three of them continued to run all the way to school. When they reached the school compound, Naruto was the first to stop as he panted and gasped for breath while the brunette stopped just behind him with a small smirk plastered on his face. As he was a half-breed, it was not a problem for him to control his breathing as he ran. After a few seconds, Sasuke arrived and continued to run until he caught the blond in his arms.

"Caught you, Naruto!"

"Nyaa!" the kitsune squealed. "Lemme go! Lemme go!"

"I won't let you go until you say you love me," the raven said, spinning the boy around.

"Nyaa! I love you! I love you! Please let me down!"

After a few more spins, the vampire finally let go of the currently dizzy blond. Neji, who was watching them, let out a small chuckle as he watched the boy stumbling into Sasuke's arms. Suddenly, he saw a teacher coming towards them. He informed the couple quickly and the three of them disappeared from under the tree as fast as lighting, much to the teacher's surprise.

"That was close," the brunette said.

"And it's all your fault, teme!"

"Hn..." the taller guy smirked, leaning towards the smaller boy. "At least now I know you really love me..."

Naruto blushed slightly and snorted. "You're really a teme!"

"And you're a dobe...my cute little dobe..."

"Shut it, teme!"

"Kiss me first..."

Neji rolled his eyes and went away first. Meanwhile, the blond pouted as the raven leaned over to kiss him. Blushing, the kitsune let the vampire claim his lips but immediately pushed him away when he heard a cough. The two of them turned and saw a pissed yet embarrassed teacher standing behind Naruto. The boy blushed and looked down while the raven glared slightly at the brunette.

"I don't really know what's going on between the two of you, but kissing in school is very much prohibited," the man said. "I hope you two understand and remember that..."

"Hai...Iruka-sensei..."

"Now get to your classes, you both..."

"Hai, Iruka-sense."

Both boys then walked to their class. "It's all your fault, teme! We're lucky it was only Iruka-sensei..."

"Hn..."

"Teme! Listen to me while I'm talking!"

"..."

"SASUKE-TEME!"

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Lol! That was a funny ending! Sasuke is very much a bastard in this chappy! Well, just the half-end of it, but still...he's a big fat bastard! XD Anyways, I kinda rushed when I was doing this chappy, so I thought it was a bit crappy...but I still hope you like it nevertheless! Anyways, I gotta go now! It's been quite a while since I went online! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	14. Surprise for My Little Kitsune

********

- Creature of the Night -

Ugh...today I'm going to update this story, even though I don't really want to... (sweatdrop at the angry fan girls - and boys, if any) A-anyways, I'm not saying I'm not going to update, just...I'm not quite in the mood today... Nevertheless, for you guys...I guess I'll update... (sighs) Anyhow, here comes the fourteenth chapter. Please enjoy, everyone... (sweatdrop again)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: **Surprise for My Little Kitsune  
**

"Ne...Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Sasuke!"

"..."

"Teme!"

"...nani, dobe?"

A anime sweat appeared on the boy's head. "Is your name teme?"

"Urusai, dobe..." the raven had an anime sweat as well, but he tried to control his cool nonetheless. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Oh, um...well, you know...now that we're...dating each other...um...how about we go on a date sometimes?" he played with his fingers, blushing and pouting.

"...is that all?"

"Teme-"

"Of course we'll go on a date, if that's what you want..." the guy smirked when the blond stopped and blushed again. "You know, Naru-chan, you look so cute when you're blushing..."

"U-urusai, teme!"

The both of them were currently inside the classroom, just the two of them as all the other students had gone back home. Naruto, however, had decided to stay at school and spend some times with his boyfriend as he knew he would only see Sasuke sometimes when the were not in school. He was very happy that the vampire had agreed to stay with him, even though he acted like he did not like it.

Indeed, Naruto was extremely joyful. Never in his life before had he been as happy as he was currently. He subconsciously chuckled at this thought, making the raven turned to him in curiosity. He just grinned sheepishly at the guy and continued to gaze at him, drinking in his beautiful features; the tall lean figure, the porcelain-white complexion, the piercing black eyes and the soft bluish-black hair. He sighed, small blushes appearing on both his cheeks.

"...what's wrong?" Sasuke suddenly asked, caressing the boy's cheek, much to his surprise. "Your face is red, Naruto..."

"Un...you're so sweet, Sasuke..." the blond smiled, sighing a little as he leaned into his touch.

The raven blushed slightly at the unexpected compliment. "...hn, I can get bad too, dobe..."

"I know that..."

All of a sudden, the vampire got off his chair and placed his lips upon Naruto's, much to the boy's surprise. He immediately moaned into the sudden kiss, shutting his eyes as he blushed. The taller one then nibbled on his lower lip, asking for entrance which he easily granted. The blond let out a mewl when he felt Sasuke's muscle against his own, blushing more as he held the raven's arm.

"Mn..." he moaned again as the two of them broke apart for air. "Suke..."

"Hn...I like the way you call me now..." the guy smirked.

The kitsune pouted. "Teme..."

All of a sudden, the taller guy got to his feet and started walking towards the door. Quickly, Naruto scrambled up and followed the vampire, raising a curious brow as he wondered where the other male was heading to. He continuously asked the raven where he was going to, yet Sasuke, being Sasuke, just stayed quiet as the smaller one continued his ranting as he followed him.

"Suke...where are we going?" the boy whined, pouting adorably.

"Just follow me..."

Still pouting, the blond tailed his boyfriend until they reached a staircase which had not been used since he could remember. The stairs looked dark and haunted and it even smelled like a dead mouse; definitely not a place you wanna be everyday. At first, the kitsune resisted to go up the stairs as he was afraid that ghosts might be living there - or even worse, the _vampire_ might be living there, yet the taller one insisted on using the stairs.

"Come on, dobe," Sasuke said, tugging a little on the smaller boy's hand. "There's nothing to be afraid of..."

"What if the vampire is there?" Naruto asked hesitantly, clenching tighter against the pale hand.

The raven rolled his eyes. "There's no vampire there, dobe... Even if there is, I would chase him away, okay?"

"Demo..."

"Naruto..."

The blond pouted again, but noticing the serious tone in the guy's voice, he decided not to disobey him. He knew, the vampire would only spoke his name when he was being serious, so he told himself that he should not do something that might make the male angry. Nevertheless, he was still afraid, causing him to hold the guy's arm tightly as they walked up the dark stairs.

"S-Sasuke," he stuttered out. "W-where are we going?"

"...you're afraid, dobe?"

"Of course I am! What if the vampire's here?!" he cried out as he gripped tighter against Sasuke's arm, staring deeply into the pair of ebony eyes to show how afraid he was.

The raven sighed. "...look, if you're really afraid, let me tie your eyes up so that you can't see anything, okay? That way, you won't be seeing any ghost or whatsoever that you think might exist here..."

"D-demo..."

"Naruto..."

Once again, Naruto pouted. Still, he complied with the guy's suggestion and let the taller one blindfold him with a piece of black cloth. By then, it was almost dusk, and the sky was in bright shades of red, orange and yellow. As the male tied his eyes up, the kitsune let out a small sigh and hum out a little tune while waiting for the vampire to finish his job. Soon enough, he was done blindfolding the blond.

"Can you see me now, dobe?"

"Not at all, teme," the boy huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Everything's so dark right now to me..."

"Hn..."

Sasuke then led the blond up the staircase, careful so that he would not trip on one of the stairs. After about five minutes, the two of them finally reached up the stairs - or so Naruto thought as all that he knew he was stepping up - and suddenly, a very bright light blinded his eyes, even when he was still blindfolded. Hissing slightly, he shut his tied eyes almost immediately.

"O-oi, Sasuke-teme!" he called, not feeling the raven anywhere. "O-oi...w-where are you, teme? D-don't leave me alone.... H-hey, this is not funny! Sasuke!"

A chuckle was heard from his behind as the black cloth was being untied slowly. "Close your eyes, dobe, or else they're gonna sting. It's quite bright up here..."

"...where are we exactly, Sasuke?" the boy asked, his eyes still shut, feeling the cloth around his eyes unfastening gradually.

"Somewhere...open your eyes now, Naru..."

Slowly, Naruto fluttered his azure orbs open - and to his surprise, before him was a extremely beautiful and enchanting flower garden. Colours were everywhere; ranging from vividly bright red and orange to prettily pastel pink and yellow. Butterflies were all around the garden, bringing more colour to the already colourful place. The kitsune could not help but to led out a small gasp of surprise.

"...Sasuke," he finally found his voice after gaping for almost a minute. "Th-th...it's...it's beautiful...Sasuke, it's beautiful!"

"Like it?" the guy asked, smiling at the smaller boy.

"Very much! H-how did you-?"

"Naruto...to tell the truth, I've fallen in love with you the moment I saw you that night... Since then, I've been watching you every single day, waiting for my chance to tell you my feelings..." Sasuke was now kneeling on one leg in front of his boyfriend. "And I am very glad that I have finally claimed you as mine... And to return your favour for accepting me, I, hereby, present this...and my whole life to you..."

"Sasu..."

"Right now, right here...I'm asking for your hand formally... Uzumaki Naruto...would you accept me and live with me for the rest of your life, no matter what it takes?"

Tears of joy spilled from Naruto's eyes. "Sasuke...yes, I would accept you...with all my heart and soul... I am willing to give my everything to you; mind, body and soul...no matter what it takes...I will always be there for you..."

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke..."

"...I love you..."

"I love you too..."

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Fuck. Just a fucking chapter. When the hell did it turn to a fluffy chapter?! Gah, I'm so mad right now! But, I won't change it anymore - i just won't. Anyways, sorry for the late update. I've to tell you guys this; just because my style of writing had changed a bit, doesn't mean I'll be updating like crazy again... Geh...I'm busier than ever right now, and to my luck, I've just gotten lazier! And I also prefer to focus on only one story first...so I guess, I'll continue to update 'It's All because of Magnets' first until it's finished, then I'll decided which story to update next...

Oh, and I'm also halfway through the third chapter of 'I've Fallen in Love with You'! Hoho, that story's my favourite now!

...fuck, now I've returned to my bad mood again, all thanks to my fucking father. Thank him, guys...yeah, thank him and I won't EVER be updating ANY story anymore...

Anyhow, I'll stop writing now 'cause I'm getting angrier every second - I'm practically banging on my keyboard right now - and I'll just say, that's all for now! Bye! Ja ne, minna-san!


	15. Meeting the Uchihas

********

- Creature of the Night -

Woot! I'm back! Okay! So, hm...after the last chappy, I'm pretty darn sure that the rest of the story would have a happy plot as well, right? The answer is NO. No, the rest of the story would still be weird and mysterious. But anyhow, in this chappy, I want to do something quite different - how about we go and check Sasuke's family out? Woot! Naruto's going to be introduced to the Uchihas! Oh...that means something great will happen - or will it? Find out for yourself! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: **Meeting the Uchihas  
**

The boy was engrossed in the book that he was currently reading. Once in a while, he would readjust the position of his glasses so that it was seated properly on the bridge of his nose. He was alone at his house, so no one was bothering him. The silence seemed to be so serene in such a cool night. Leaning against the rail of the balcony, the boy finally closed his book and looked up at the beautiful starry sky.

He sighed. "It's so beautiful tonight.... If only Sasuke's here to share this with me..."

"...hey, there, Naru-koi..."

"...S-Sasuke?" the boy blinked. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm in the middle of my nightly patrol, and I decided to pay a visit to my little kitsune..."

The blond blushed at the raven's words, pouting a little as he accepted the guy's kiss. It was just a short loving kiss, they broke apart after merely ten seconds. Gazing into each other's eyes, the kitsune blushed a little when the male nuzzled lovingly against his golden locks

"Ne, Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Your family's not around tonight, right?" he asked, turning to inside the house.

"Um...they're not, why?"

A small smile appeared on his pale face. "Nothing much.... I just want to take you to my house...I want to introduce you to my family..."

"E-eh?" Instantly, Naruto blushed. "D-demo...um...uh..."

"...you don't want to, Naruto?"

"...i-iie, of course I want to! B-but...well...I just didn't think that...you would be taking me to your house...and you would introduce to your family.... I-I mean...it's a little bit too soon...ah, but I don't really mind.... I mean, I'm really happy, Sasuke! I really am..." the boy smiled, leaning into Sasuke's warm palm.

"...okay then, hold on to me tightly."

"Huh? Kyaa....!" **(1)**

* * *

_Later..._

"At least give a warning next time, teme!"

"I did, didn't I?" the raven smirked.

"That was _right_ before you took off!" the boy growled angrily, glaring at the other male. "Geez...! What if I fell down just now?! What do you think, teme?!"

The smirk on the porcelain face grew wider. "...you didn't, did you?"

"Darn it! Daikirai, Sasuke-teme!"

Before he managed to say anything more, Sasuke had already captured his lips in a small teasing kiss, causing him to freeze and stop talking immediately. After a few seconds, the two of them broke apart and the guy's smirk returned as he licked his lips, making the blond blush. He then ruffled the bright golden hair that seemed to shine and glow in the dark before he took the kitsune's hand and started walking towards his house.

"...u-uwah!" the boy gaped at the sight before him. "Y-you...you live here, Sasuke?"

"Hn..."

"Sugoi! I will never be able to live in a house this big! Wow, it's really huge...!" the blond complimented the house continuously, his big blue eyes sparkling animatedly.

The vampire snorted again lightly. "Hn...come on, dobe..."

"Eh?! Don't call me that, teme!"

"Hn..."

The boy pouted and puffed his cheeks, but followed the taller one nevertheless. They approached the two huge mahogany door and all of a sudden, one of the doors opened by itself - enough to make the blond 'eep' in surprise. This caused the guy to snort and smirk in amusement as he stepped into the five-storey mansion, the kitsune following him closely from behind as the two of them walked through the huge hallway that had a beautifully-carved flight of staircase at the wall opposite the two of them.

"Uwah...the inside is much more beautiful! Nyaa, you're so lucky, Sasuke!" the boy squealed again and again.

"Hn..."

"Ne, ne, Sasuke?" the blond latched himself onto Sasuke's right arm. "Do you think I'd get to live in a mansion like this someday, hm?"

At this, the raven smirked. "Of course...you _are_ going to live_ here_ someday, Naruto...as my little wifey..."

"Eh? I'm not gonna be your little wifey, teme!"

"...but you did promise that you would be with me forever, right?"

"Well...yeah, but I didn't say that I would be your wife!" he pouted childishly.

"You're so cute, do you know that, Naruto?" the guy purred, nuzzling against the citrus-scented golden bangs of the kitsune. "...but anyhow, let's go meet my parents first..."

Instantly, Naruto started to blush. "E-eh? D-demo...won't they be surprised to see me?"

"...I guess they would, but they're really waiting for me to bring home my mate, so..." the male trailed off his words as he noticed someone walking towards the both of them.

"Otouto..."

"Aniki...what do you want?"

Meanwhile, the boy, who had just noticed that the long-haired guy - or old man perhaps - was really Sasuke's brother. "...you're...Sasuke's brother?"

"Hm?" the young man's gaze fell onto the small boy. "...and I supposed you're Sasuke's mate?"

"Um...yeah..." he blushed and looked down at the floor, finding a little dust that was quite interesting to watch.

The taller raven examined the blond carefully before he let out a small snort and walked away, smirking lightly at his little brother who, in return, shot a death glare at him. Sasuke felt his eye twitched in annoyance and his blood boiled in anger as he watched the older one retreating back to the second floor. When he was sure that his brother was out of sight, he took Naruto's hand in his, turning to the boy who was still watching the dust as it flew from the place.

"Oi, dobe..." he called, tugging the blond's hand a little. "Come on..."

"Ah...yosh..."

The two of them then walked towards a pair of doors, smaller than the one at the very front of the house, but still very huge, and the raven knocked on it twice. After quite a while, a 'come in' was heard faintly from inside, and the guy opened the door and walked inside with the kitsune following him closely from behind. Once they got inside the room, Naruto noticed that it was a study room - and it was freaking huge, looking very much like a library.

"...Sasuke, I thought you're on your patrol tonight," a man sitting on the couch got to his feet and approached the two with a stern face.

"I was...and I finished it earlier," Sasuke replied nonchalantly, yet he gripped the boy's hand nervously. "...I wanted to introduce you to my mate...Naruto."

"Oh, you've already gotten yourself a mate, Sasuke-kun! That's good to hear!"

At this, the raven relaxed a little. "...hai, arigato, kaa-san..."

The long-haired brunette smiled, getting to her feet and approaching the couple as well. The both of them observed the golden-haired boy from head to toe, staring at his small lean figure, his bright blue eyes that could be seen even in the dark, his golden spiky hair that was literally glowing, his round face that had three whisker-like scars on each cheek and his beautifully tanned skin. Sasuke's mother smiled again and leaned toward the boy.

"Hm...you're a cute one, aren't you, Naruto-kun?"

The blond blushed slightly at the compliment. "Un...d-domo..."

The woman smiled once more, ruffling the golden locks a little. The raven smiled a little at this, glad that his mother had taken a liking to his choice of mate. Nevertheless, he was still not sure about his father's reaction, seeing that the male had no expression on his face at all, only his usual stern look. Then, slowly, he placed a hand on the kitsune's head, patting it slightly as a small brief smile appeared on his face.

"...I'll look forward to seeing you more," he spoke lowly, turning his gaze to his son. "Take care of him properly, Sasuke..."

"Ah...hai," the guy nodded, watching as the man walked back to the couch.

"Um...have you both had dinner yet?"

Quickly, Naruto shook his head. "I-iie...not yet..."

"I'll prepare a little meal for you then, okay?" the long-haired female smiled. "Sasuke-kun, please bring Naruto-kun to the dining room."

"Hai, kaa-san. Come on, Naruto," Sasuke turned to Naruto, taking the boy's hand in his.

"Yosh!"

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Okay...that was unexpected... (sweatdrop) Actually, I really wanted to make a warmer chapter - but then, I thought that Fugaku's not the one who would open up to anybody that easily, so...yeah, you get the point. But anyways, I wanted to post this earlier, but something went wrong with my Internet connection, and I can just open it now.... U.U'' Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!

**(1) Okay, if you have no idea why Naruto screamed - Sasuke lifted him and flew off all of a sudden**


	16. Naruto the Fox Demon

********

- Creature of the Night -

Woot! Yesh! Finally I'm back here! Man...how long has it been since I last updated? Sorry guys, I actually had a terrible eye sickness these few days, and my throat hurts like hell, and my temperature rises up like crazy - but I'm sure as hell I'm not anywhere near being sick! I don't really know what's happening to my body system - but I'm so darn worried that I might get blind soon! T.T I totally don't want that to happen, so please pray for the best for me, please! But anyways, let's start the story now! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: **Naruto the Fox Demon  
**

It was Monday morning. The students of Konoha Private School were having their weekly morning assembly in the school hall as usual. In one of the many student lines, four friends were busy chatting with themselves instead of listening to what the principal was saying. Out of the four friends, one was a blond, another was a redhead, and the other two were brunettes. It seemed like they were in a very heated conversation after what the redhead had found out.

"You're kidding, Gaara!"

"...I don't kid around like you two clowns do," the redhead replied matter-of-factly.

"But-"

"You've seen it yourself, Naruto," he cut the blond's words. "...what he did to the girl..."

Naruto bit his lower lip. "..but he told me that was only for his research!"

"Hey, be quiet!" a prefect suddenly spoke to them.

"Dobe," the tallest of the four rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, teme!" the blond hissed. "But anyways, Gaara...you're still not too sure about it, are you?"

Gaara shook his head vaguely. Indeed, he had been suspecting that their teacher, Orochimaru was not really a human - but he did not really know if his intuition was true. His brows furrowed, he had never been wrong before, but yet, when Naruto said something against it, he doubted himself. He would never tell it to anyone, but he knew it very well, and he was quite sure Orochimaru knew it as well - Naruto was not a real human.

"...Gaara? Hello, Earth to Gaara, can you hear me? Hello?" Naruto waved a hand in front of the redhead's face.

Putting his thoughts aside, he frowned a little and slapped the blond's hand away lightly. "...what?"

"We have to go back to class now," Kiba pointed to his back. "What's wrong with you, man? Usually you're the first one to get out of this place."

Ignoring his words, Gaara began to walk towards the door, having the other three following him from behind. From their small distance, he could faintly hear Naruto and Kiba whispering to each other worriedly. He did not give a single damn about it. He was much more worried about Naruto to have his friends worrying about him. As he walked, he suddenly felt Sasuke walking towards him. He stuffed his hands into his pockets immediately, not liking the fact that another vampire was going to invade his personal space.

"...what do you want, Uchiha?"

"You're worried about him," the raven spoke, signaling towards Naruto. "...why?"

"You're the prince, you should know why..." Gaara replied sarcastically.

Sasuke glared at him a little. "...I'm not like you...I don't have the power to know what other people really are..."

"...I can't tell you..."

"Why not?"

"..." Seeing the worried look on the Uchiha's face, the redhead let out a small sigh. "...I'll tell you, but you have to promise me, you won't ever tell this to anyone..."

"...why not?" the taller one asked again.

A vein popped out of Gaara's forehead. "Do you want to know or not?"

"...okay. What is it?"

"...Naruto...he's not a real human as well," he sighed. "And I really, _really_, don't want you to reveal this to anyone else, even to Naruto himself. He still doesn't know this, and I'm afraid that if Orochimaru finds out about it...he will want Naruto for that 'research' of him.... And I don't want to have Naruto in any danger - he's very precious to me.... If you thinks about him the same way as I do, then don't tell anyone about this..."

Sasuke frowned after he heard this. "...how did you know that he's not a real human?"

"His outer appearance is already quite obvious; his whisker marks. He also has longer fangs than any ordinary human being. Besides that...he also has the smell of a demon...a_ fox_ demon..." he gulped slightly at the end of his words.

"...a fox-?"

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Naruto suddenly appeared, hugging Gaara from behind.

"...nothing much, dobe..." Sasuke smirked. "I thought you were going to glomp me instead of the midget..."

Gaara glared at him, then the blond smacked his head. "Don't call him that, teme! And don't call me that, teme! And yeah, I was planning to glomp you first, but then I thought you were a little bit too tall for me, so I decided to glomp Gaara instead! Oh, and Kiba had to go to the toilet, so he told us to go on first!"

"Whatever, dobe..."

"Teme!"

* * *

_Later..._

"So, teme, what were you and Gaara talking about just now?"

"It's none of business, dobe..."

"Teme!" the blond pouted. "It is my business! Gaara's one of my best friend, and you're my lover...or are you cheating on me with him?"

"What?! Of course not!" he retorted.

"But...why aren't you telling me then?" the kitsune was on the urge to cry.

The raven started to panic. "H-hey! D-don't cry...darn...look, it's really nothing, okay? I was just talking about random stuff with him...I'm not cheating on you! How can I cheat on you when I love you so damn much?! Naruto..."

"Is there something wrong, Uchiha?" Iruka-sensei suddenly called from the front.

"Uh...nothing, sensei..." he glared at all the other students who dared to look at him and turned back to Naruto. "Naruto...l-look, I wouldn't ever want to cheat on you.... I love you so much, it's impossible for me to love someone else... Naruto...."

"..." All of a sudden, the boy snickered.

"...nandayo?!"

The blond continued to snicker and giggle. "Got ya, Sasuke! Kukuku...you really should have looked at your face just now! So darn funny! Hehehe!"

"Naruto!"

"Sorry, sensei!" he grinned at the teacher and turned back to Sasuke, grinning gleefully at the furious and embarrassed guy. "That's for keeping secrets from me, teme! I won't forgive you so easily next time, you know!"

"...baka dobe..."

"Teme!"

* * *

_During lunch...  
_

"...I need to speak to you, Uchiha..."

"Eh?" the kitsune pouted. "Him alone?"

"...yeah..."

"But why? Sasuke?" he turned to the raven.

Sasuke tried to find an excuse. "...it's...about us vampires. You humans can't know about it...and trust me, you wouldn't want to know about it..."

"Uh..." the boy shuddered a little upon hearing the weird tone in the Uchiha's voice. "Okay...whatever..."

The taller guy smirked and placed a small kiss on his lover's temple, causing the blond to blush a little and the brunette beside him to pretend to gag and turn away. He snorted at the dog-lover and approached the redhead who was already at the cafe's door. The shorter male signaled for the raven to follow him. The two of them walked until they reached a dark corner, where a tall long-haired figure was waiting.

"...Hyuuga," Sasuke almost growled out that name. "Why are you here?"

"You should know...Prince Sasuke," the brunette said mockingly.

"..."

Then, the redhead growled a little. "We don't have time to fight.... And you, baka Uchiha, you've already known about Naruto, haven't you?"

"So what if I do? You know more about him than I do.... All that I know is he's a lot like you, I know nothing about him being a fox demon and such..."

"Hn..." the long-haired guy snorted in amusement. "You haven't told him the details yet, have you Gaara?"

"...details?"

Gaara rolled his eyes and growled. "...you're a fucktard..."

"What details, Gaara?"

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Dun dun dun! Wahahahahaha! And I shall left you with a cliffy! Yesssss! Muahahahahahahahahaha! xD I am so evil! Hahahahahaha! I bet you all are wondering what's going to happen next, huh? Muahahaha! You all have to wait for that! Yesh! This is so fun to do! having people to wait eagerly for what's going to happen next! Yes! And I'm telling you, it's going to be great in the next chappy! I can practically _smell _it! xD Muahahaha! I'm outta here! (angry and anxious readers throw rotten tomatoes at Koneko) lol, ja ne!


	17. The Surprisingly Impossible Truth

********

- Creature of the Night -

.......gah, don't kill me! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!! (stops running and pants for air) Yes... (gasps) I know...I promised you guys that I would update everyday... (gasps) But! Something went amiss - I didn't even know it would happen - and I had to go to my grandparents' house.... Really troublesome, as Shikamaru would put it. No, honestly, I hate going there, but my parents didn't allow me to stay alone at home for the week...so I had no choice but to follow them.... And to make matters worse, there's no internet connection there, so I couldn't update even though I really wanted to.... Yeah...so I'm very very sorry to say the least, and I'm gonna try my best to update at least two stories today! Yosh! Woot! - and don't kill me please!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: **The Surprisingly Impossible Truth  
**

"...Naruto...can get pregnant."

"...he can what?"

"You heard him, Uchiha..."

The raven's eyes widened and he gaped, before he furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes in disbelief. He tried to find something to say, but he just could not say anything. It was as if he was tongue-tied, and he could not say anything even if he wanted to. It was just so impossible. '...it's just...it can't be...but...tch...' his train of thoughts were thrown to the side as an image of Naruto with a bulging stomach came to his mind. He widened his eyes in horror** (1)**.

"No fucking way!" he screeched - yes, he screeched in a very unmanly way. "There's just no fucking way he can get pregnant!"

"...but it's true...even though he himself doesn't know about it..." the redhead spoke impassively, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Iie...it just can't be..." he shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "How can you be so sure?"

The long-haired guy replied; "He is a fox demon, Sasuke.... And you know well about their traits and special abilities.... Every single one of the fox demons can get pregnant regardless of their gender.... And you yourself are attracted to him because of that...aren't you?"

"..."

"As far as I know, vampires...regardless of their sexual orientation, will go and find a mate that can conceive. And even though you had no idea that Naruto can bear children for you...you went with your gut and captured him...and his heart. It is, after all...a vampire's natural intuition; to find a conceivable significant other so that they can continue their dominance throughout the supernatural world..." he furrowed his brows lightly. "Aren't you supposed to know this?"

"...I never really cared about it..."

"Hey! Sasuke!" a voice suddenly caused his heart to skip. "What are you guys talking about? It's taking so long!"

"...what are you doing here, dobe?"

"Hey, I'm the one asking questions here!" the blond pouted.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "Naruto...look, how about you go back to class first? The bell is going to ring soon, right?"

"But..." the boy pouted, then he frowned. "...Sasuke, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, just..." he sighed. "Naruto, I already told you that this matter is private..."

"But...fine, I won't ask anymore..."

The raven frowned as he watched the blond stomped away in dejection. The truth was, he really wanted to ask the boy if he knew about himself being a fox demon. Nonetheless, he knew it was better not to ask - he just could not imagine what would happen if he asked and Naruto had no idea about it. Unconsciously, he let out a small sigh and ran his hand through his dark locks. The other two males just stared at him.

Later on, just after the school bell rang, Sasuke waited for Naruto outside the class after he had finished his Biology class. Nonetheless, when they came across each other, the kitsune quickly turned and walked towards the other way, surprising the raven. Immediately, he gave the blond a chase - only to have him running away from him. Frowning worriedly, the guy used his super speed and caught the smaller male in an instant.

"Iie!" Naruto squirmed, trying to free himself. "Let go, dammit!"

"What's wrong with you, Naruto?" he asked, pulling the struggling boy close to his chest.

Instantly, tears trickled down the boy's cheeks. "I hate you! I hate you, Sasuke! Just go away! Lemme go!"

"Naruto...why are you like this?"

"You're the one who keeps on hiding things from me!" he cried. "All this time, I've never ever hide anything from you! I hate you, Sasuke!"

"...what? Naruto, I've never-"

"-just shut up and leave me alone! I don't care what you do anymore, you bastard!" he shove the vampire away and quickly ran away, leaving the raven shocked.

"W-what?!"

* * *

_Later..._

"...Naruto, your friend's here to see you..."

"I don't wanna see anyone right now!"

"But Naruto, he's been here since-"

"-I don't care how long he has been here! Just tell him to go away and leave me alone!"

The redheaded female sighed and went out of the room as her son covered his head with the pillow again. She then went downstairs towards the front door where the raven was waiting. When he saw her alone, his sad expression came back to his face. She smiled weakly and apologised to him before asking whether he wanted to stay for a little while. Replying a 'no', he smiled back at the woman before leaving the house.

"...what's wrong, Naruto?" a voice surprised the boy. "That was Sasuke, you know..."

"...so? I don't want to see him..."

The redheaded male standing at the door raised a brow. "Did you two fight or something?"

Naruto mumbled something, his face still hidden under the pillow, and then the older male heard small, soft sobs coming from his little brother. He widened his eyes slightly and quickly approached the blond, asking him what's wrong. Then all of a sudden, the smaller boy shot up and hugged the redhead, crying his heart out as he sobbed something that could barely be heard by the taller one. All that he could catch were 'Sasuke' and 'hide something'.

"...you mean Sasuke's hiding something from you?" he asked, continuing to caress the boy's back gently.

"He...he was talking about something...with Gaara and Neji...but he won't tell me what...they were talking about..." he sobbed sadly. "I-I...never hide anything...from him...a-and yet.... Why is he like that, aniki? Why is he hiding something from me? What did I do wrong that I don't deserve to know about him?! Why, aniki?!"

"...maybe it's a private thing that you really can't know about..."

Naruto frowned. "What private thing, that even I as his boyfriend, can't know about?!"

"...I don't know...but maybe it's something that would be dangerous if you find out, so he's hiding it for your safety. You know, you shouldn't just go and hate him just because he's hiding something from you. As far as I know, he really loves you...and he just won't do anything to make you like this, unless it's really necessary.... Besides, you're his mate, right? I'm sure he'll tell you about it sooner or later..." he smiled, caressing his brother's golden hair.

"Why can't he just tell me about it now?"

Before he could reply, a figure suddenly spoke; "If you really wanna know what I'm hiding from you...I'll tell you, but please...don't be like this to me...Naruto..."

"...S-Sasuke..." the blond frowned beofre looking away from the raven. "W-why...didn't I tell you I don't want to meet you?"

"...I broke in," he said, glancing at the redhead beside the blond.

The spectacled guy, understanding the situation, got to his feet and began walking out of the room, much to his brother's surprise. "I'll leave the both of you together..."

"A-aniki, wait!"

"...thanks, Kyuubi..." the vampire smiled slightly at the other male before he closed the door when the redhead was out of the room. "I'm sorry, Naruto.... I didn't mean to make you mad at me...but earlier, I thought it was really important that you don't know about this...but I just can't keep hiding it from you.... I don't want you to cry because of me.... I...I'm really sorry...Naruto..."

"Sasu..."

Sasuke then slowly approached Naruto before he took a seat beside the boy on the bed, taking the tanned hand in his. "...do you really want to know about this, Naru...?"

"...I-I...I just want to know...the reason why you're hiding it from me..." he sighed, letting Sasuke caress his hand and fingers.

"I just didn't want you to be surprised.... Even I was surprised when Gaara and Neji told me about it..." the raven said, bringing the kitsune's hand to his lips and kissing the back of it. "I really...don't want you to know about it...I don't want you to think that I'm crazy...and I don't want you to hate me if you found out about it..."

"Why would I be hating you?"

"...because...what I'm about to tell you is true, but it's just impossible.... Naruto...you're a fox demon...or maybe you just have their blood inside you.... But...when you have the fox demon's genes inside you...you...you have the ability to get pregnant..."

"...what?"

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Another cliffy.... Another stupid cliffy..... Sorry, but I'm just not in my best mood right now, and I don't think I have anything important to say, excpet for the apologise which I have said earlier...and...well, yeah, I'm intending to do an mpreg in this story.... Anyways, I guess that's all for now.... Well then, I'll be off to the next story. Bye.

**(1) Gyahaha, the freaking funny look on his chibi face! xD**


	18. The Idea of Bearing One's Child

********

- Creature of the Night -

Woot! Okay, I'm gonna update this story now! Yay! Naruto finally knows that he can get pregnant! Kami-sama, I just can't wait to see his reaction in this chappy! But! I finally noticed this! They haven't make love yet! Huhu! I wonder when that chappy is going to roll in! lol, but anyhow, I just hope that Naruto wouldn't get mad in this chappy! Anyways, let's start the story now! Woot! Enjoy, minna-san! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: **The Idea of Bearing One's Child  
**

"...you can get pregnant, Naruto."

For a moment, there was nothing but silence between the two males. Naruto's jaw was moving slightly, as if he was trying to say something. His eyebrow was raised and his azure eyes were widened in disbelief. The other male, on the other hand, furrowed his brows worriedly, not knowing what would be the reaction of his lover after knowing the truth that even he was shocked after finding out about it. All of a sudden, the boy laughed.

"...w-what so funny, Naruto?"

"Kami-sama, Sasuke!" the blond cried and continued to giggle his heart out. "That's so funny! How can a guy like me get pregnant?! Sasuke, I never knew you're funny! Hahahahahaha!"

At this, Sasuke felt his eye twitched. "I'm not joking, damn it! You _can _get pregnant, Naruto!"

"...it's not funny anymore, Sasuke..." the kitsune stopped laughing and furrowed his brows.

"It's not funny at all...Naruto, you can get preg-"

"-iie! Don't say it anymore! It's just not damn funny, Sasuke!"

The raven let out a growl and grabbed the boy's hand, throwing him onto the bed and crashing their lips immediately. "You just don't understand, do you?! It's not a fucking joke! You, Naruto, are actually a fox demon, and you fucking can get pregnant!"

"...who told you this anyway?" Naruto asked in a very calm voice, albeit surprising the guy.

"...you're not taken aback by it?"

"Not at all," the blond replied as he pushed the vampire away so that he could sat up. "My mother always told my brother and I that we have demon blood flowing in our veins. It's no big deal really...but yeah, the idea of me getting pregnant is way too weird...but figuring out by the way you told me about it, I knew you weren't joking or anything. But then again...I guess I didn't want to believe it, so...yeah..."

"...you mean, you already know that you're a fox demon?"

"Kinda...but I'm still not believing that I can get pregnant," he shrugged, now sitting on the bed with his arms supporting him from behind.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't believe it either...but who knows if it's really true or not?"

"...what are you having in mind, you pervert?"

"Something...that you are having inside yours as well..." the raven smirked at this, leaning towards his boyfriend.

"Oh no you don't, teme! I'm not losing my virginity right here, right now!" the boy said, as if it was the most normal thing to be said in the world, and leaped off the bed. "It's better if we go and ask my brother. He may know something about this."

"Hn...fine."

As they were about to walk out of the room, Sasuke suddenly pulled Naruto into a heated kiss, pushing him back to the door. A hiss was heard as the kitsune's back came in contact with the hard wooden door. Squirming lightly, he tried to push the raven away, but his efforts were useless as the guy started sucking on his lower lip, asking for entrance. He moaned in a playful protest, before parting his lips to let the muscle into his orifice.

All of a sudden, the door was being knocked, causing Naruto to be alerted - and he quickly push the vampire off him, much to the male's dismay. Ignoring his boyfriend, the boy wiped all the traces of saliva around his mouth with the back of his hand before he opened the door. Standing just outside the door was his brother, looking albeit worried, probably from the loud thud that he may have overhead. The blond raised a brow.

"...everything's okay?" the redhead asked, popping his head into the room to search for the raven.

"Yeah...everything's fine," the boy said. "But anyways...aniki, you know about our family...and our relation to the fox demons, right?"

"...why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

Sasuke decided to answer his question. "I found out that Naruto's somehow a fox demon...and I told him about it just now.... And the both of us have a question to ask you, if you don't mind..."

"...okay..."

* * *

_Later..._

"Oh, and where did you find out about this really?"

"Gaara and Neji told me..."

A small sigh was emitted from the redhead. "Okay...how do I explain this? Well...first of all, it's true that the Uzumakis are half-demons...fox demons to be precise. And as you already knew, fox demons, regardless of their genes and sexes...can get pregnant. And...yes, that would result in you having the potential to get pregnant if the both of you...do 'it', if you know what I mean... And...just an information, but we demons have a different type of pregnancy compared to humans...and vampires..."

"...how is that?" the raven raised a brow.

"Well...humans, as we all know, get pregnant for nine months. As for vampires, as you, Sasuke, should know, experience a ten-month pregnancy..." the oldest of the three explained. "But...Naruto and I...and other fox demons...we get pregnant for only nine weeks, in which each week represents a month of human's pregnancy. Another thing...when new fox demons are born...we aren't born as real humans...we were first fox cubs...though I have no idea what would happen to your child in case you get pregnant, Naruto..."

"...okay...lemme get this straight, if I get pregnant...I'll only be pregnant for a week?"

"...yeah, that's what I know..."

"How come it can be that quick? I mean, Kaa-san's a fox demon as well, right? Did she give birth to us after just nine weeks?" the blond asked.

His brother nodded. "You can ask her if you don't believe me..."

The boy blinked several times, not really believing the fact that he could get pregnant - and just for nine weeks! It somehow made him nervous, but at the same time excited. Who knew a guy could get pregnant? As he was preoccupied with his own thoughts, he suddenly remembered about his boyfriend and glanced at the guy, wanting to know his reaction to everything that they had heard just now. He wondered if the male would like the idea of them being together and having kids.

'...but...having kids with Sasuke...' he blushed and squirmed lightly at this.

"...hn..."

"Hm?" the boy quickly turned to the raven, only to see him getting to his feet. "...Sasuke?"

"...why are you looking at me like that, dobe?" the guy raised a brow.

The blond furrowed his brows. "Y-you...you don't like it? The idea of us...having a baby?"

"...it's too troublesome-"

He felt like crying, until Sasuke continued;

"-to wait until we can do it..."

"..."

"...n-nani?"

"...Sasuke-teme, you pervert!"

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Gyahahaha! Sasuke is such a pervert! xD But anyhow, yep! Now you all know! Yay! Naruto will only get pregnant for nine weeks! But! Okay...this is something I would like to reveal...but I won't be revealing all of this information right now! Nonetheless, in the next chappy, Sai will reappear - with Orochimaru! (gasp) What is he up to? And why is he asking help from the snake?! Yesh! Yesh! You're getting excited to know about it now, aren't you?! Well, you have to wait until the next chappy is up! lol! woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	19. The Vampire and the Snake Demon

********

- Creature of the Night -

Wow...I've just noticed this, a few of the chapters of some of my stories are somehow linked to each other! Just like in this chappy and in the twenty-seventh chappy of 'The Prince and His 'Capture', they are both about Orochimaru! This happened before as well - though I don't remember which chapters of 'Secrets' and 'Let's Dance Together'! lol, but anyhow, let's just start the story now! Woot! Enjoy, minna-san!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: **The Vampire and the Snake Demon  
**

"S-Sasu...nnh..."

The raven plunged his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth again, receiving another mewl.

"Sas-nh...w-we're in...mn...school..."

"...hn..."

The smaller male continued whining as his lips and mouth were ravished like crazy by the Uchiha. The two of them were currently inside one of the small cubicles inside the male toilet, making out heavily with each other. The boy's shirt was already torn apart quite forcefully - he was lucky that he brought a sweater to school that day. Hickeys and bite marks were all around his neck and shoulder, and his face was red from the heat between the two of them.

"Sasu...anh...s-stop it..." he whimpered again as the guy nipped on his sensitive earlobe. "Sas-I...mn...I can't hold-ah, I can't hold my voice...nn...any longer..."

"Then don't hold it in..." the raven breathed hot air into his ear, making him moan again.

"I-iie...mn...w-what if...someone hears us? Ahn..."

The vampire sank his fangs into his boyfriend's neck, cutting the skin in an instant and earning another gasp from the kitsune. "I don't care about that.... I want everyone to know about you and me.... I want all of them to know...that you are mine...and all mine...Naruto.... Naruto..."

Another moan escaped Naruto's mouth upon hearing his name being spoken oh-so sensually by the other male. In an instant, he brought the pale face upwards as their lips clashed again in a hungry, passionate kiss. At the same time however, as the two were continuing their lecherous actions towards each other, a dark figure was perched up on a branch just outside the toilet, cursing silently as he watched the couple making out fervently. He then leaped away from his position.

"Tch...I'll get that fox someday...just wait and see, Uchiha..."

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

A knock was heard on the laboratory door and a tall figure entered the dark gloomy room. His steps were silent and swift as he headed for the door at the very back of the lab room. Swinging the purple door open, he stepped into the smaller room and met eyes with a pair of golden-shaded orbs. Upon seeing the dark figure inside his room, the owner of the golden eyes smirked and shuffled his papers before getting to his feet, standing at almost the same height as the other.

"It's nice to be seeing you again...Sai-kun..." his usual sinister smile appeared on his face.

The male snorted. "...I'm just here to get even with that fucking Uchiha, Orochimaru..."

"Kukuku...so you're betraying against your own kind, hm?" the long-haired man snickered. "Hm...I wonder what is it that you mean by 'getting even' with the Uchiha..."

"...if I can't have the kit...then he can't as well..."

Again, the snake-like man snickered, nodding amusedly. "And you're suggesting that I would go and...have the precious kit all to myself?" he questioned - though it sounded more like a statement. "He would be, after all, a very valuable test subject...kukuku..."

"Hn...we have a deal then?" Sai spoke, his voice indifferent.

"...of course...young vampire..."

* * *

_Back to the couple..._

"Ah-choo!"

"...what's wrong, dobe?"

The blond sniffed a little, twitching his button nose in a cute manner. "Dunno...probably somebody gossiping about me..."

"...you sure it's nothing bad?" the raven asked concernedly. "I have a bad feeling somehow..."

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke. It's really nothing," the boy chuckled.

"Hn..."

The two of them were walking side by side to their houses as school had just ended for the day. After their make-out session, the smaller of the two had made a huge fuss about it, complaining that his boyfriend had made way too much hickeys that were visible to others. They were both lucky that the school bell rang just before they entered their class again. Of course, some of the students threw them funny looks, but the guy would just glare them away.

"Sasuke," the kitsune spoke when he felt the silence was long enough. "You're coming over tonight?"

"...probably. I have my duty patrol tonight," Sasuke replied. "...why? You seem so eager on meeting me tonight..."

At this, the other male blushed and smacked his boyfriend's arm in an instant. "Don't get the wrong idea, you pervert! It's just that...I don't know if my parents are gonna be home tonight...so I don't think it's a good idea if you want to come over..."

"Why not?"

"You know my dad, Sasuke. He hates vampire...and he can sense one. It'll be too troublesome if he finds out about you...and it'll be even more troublesome if he finds out about us..." the boy sighed heavily.

"...Naruto."

"Hm?"

A frown adorned Sasuke's face. "...how long are you planning on keeping the fact that we are together as a secret?"

"...Sasu, you do know about my dad, don't you?" Naruto sighed again. "I really love you, and if I could, I want everyone to know about it...but my dad...he'll kill us both if he finds out.... I don't know if this is true...but the same thing happened to my brother several years ago..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well...all that I know is that he fell in love with a vampire...dad found out...the vampire was almost killed...and aniki was beaten up and he may got killed too, if kaa-san didn't stop dad earlier.... And that's why aniki never go and look for a lover up until now," the blond told his boyfriend.

"...how come you never told me about it?"

He shrugged. "Because I didn't think it was necessary. Besides, I'm not too sure about it..."

"Why is that?"

"Well, when I was still in elementary school, I didn't live with my parents. I used to live in Suna with my uncle's family. You know, Gaara's parents?"

"...you mean, you and Gaara are cousins?" the raven raised a brow.

"Yep!"

"...You should've told me all of this earlier, dobe..."

"Don't call me that, teme!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The figure in the shadows continued to watch as the pair talked and ranted with each other. He stared contemptibly and covetously at the both of them, his fists clenching and unclenching. After a little while, he retreated back into the darkness and swiftly flew away from the place. Heading back to his lair, he thought about what he had planned on destroying their relationship with the help of the snake demon. He chuckled darkly at this thought.

'And now that I know about the kit's father...' he snickered sinisterly. 'It would be a great add-on for the plan.... I'd better go and tell Orochimaru about this...'

With that, he went back to the school and entered the science laboratory immediately. As he had expected, the long-haired man was still there - and he was currently examining his specimen of a living tree-human. The guy scrunched his nose lightly and frowned, not liking the sound and the smell that was produced by the creature. He strode over towards the examination desk and once the pale man noticed him, he stopped working and smiled menacingly at the vampire.

"Shall we proceed with the plan then, Sai-kun?" he asked, amused tone was clearly sounded in his voice.

The male just stared at him bemusedly. "...not now, I have an information...and we're gonna do it my way..."

"Your way? Kukuku..." the long-haired man snickered his evil snicker. "Fine then, whatever floats your boat...and as long as I'll get the precious Uzumaki kit..."

"Hn..."

Leaving the tree-human rasping and gasping for breath, Orochimaru led Sai into his private room. As soon as they were inside the room, the snake-like man took a seat on his chair, and told the other male to sit down as well. The guy just nodded faintly and seated himself on one of the empty chairs. The two of them then started discussing about the plan on ruining Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship with the new information about Naruto's father and his obsession in killing vampires.

"Kukuku...Namikaze Minato..." the man sneered amusedly. "Who would've thought someone like him would actually hate vampires? And to think that even he had once had a relationship with a vampire...kukuku..."

Upon hearing this, Sai widened his eyes slightly before returning to his normal pose, but was still albeit surprised. "How do you know that?"

"Hm...you haven't heard of the legend, have you? The two major families of the two major supernatural genes will combine on the day the earth becomes dark for a whole day.... The two major supernatural genes are, of course, the vampire gene and the fox demon gene...and the major family of each of the genes are the Uchihas and the Uzumakis.... And Namikaze Minato, to tell the truth...is an Uzumaki fox demon as well..." Orochimaru spoke with pure gleefulness.

"...we have to stop this from happening."

"That's right...and I'm sure you know well what we should do...kukuku..."

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Wow...so many informations being leaked out in this chappy! Kyah! What will happen next?! The situation's getting tighter and tighter - what am I talking about? lol, but anyways, with these infos, I hope you'd be satisfied for the time being! By the way, I'd like to ask help from you guys - anyone has any idea on how Sai's gonna try to ruin Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship? I need a little help about it! So, if you guys have any idea, tell me, 'kay?

Another thing, about the Uchiha-Uzumaki combining thingy, I think you must've figured out who was with who, right? If you haven't...well, think again! lol! Anyways, some of you might be confused about Minato. What I was trying to say is, Minato, even though is a Namikaze, has the Uzumaki demon fox blood flowing inside his veins, so he's considered an Uzumaki as well! Yeah, I hope I got it right! Anyways, that's all for the time being! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	20. Itachi's and Kyuubi's Little Secret

********

- Creature of the Night -

Fuck...I'm so fucked up today.... Fine...I'll try to say everything that I need to say before I mute myself out.... Anyways, sorry for not updating earlier, I was busy with school and stuff... Geez...it's really hard being the school's most intelligent being... (grumble) Anyhow....I think I'll be doing a little lime in this chappy, just for the hell of it - actually it's to make up for my moodiness today.... So, here it is.... Enjoy.... I'm going to die...ugh...enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Twenty: **Itachi's and Kyuubi's Little Secret  
**

It was a bright, peaceful night. The moon was shining brightly and the stars were dancing joyfully around it, bringing more beauty to the magnificent sky of night. Inside a double-storey house on top of a small hill, two males were currently conversing casually with each other. The two brothers, both wearing spectacles, laughed and joked with each other every now and again as they talked. The enchanting moonlight accompanied them both while they chatted lightly.

"Ne, otouto?"

"Hm?" the smaller boy tilted his head lightly. "What is it, aniki?"

"Sasuke's not coming tonight?" the redhead asked casually, leaning against the balcony railing.

The blond blushed lightly and averted his eyes from his brother's. "...why would he be coming tonight? It's not like there's anything important we should be doing...is there?"

"Well, I don't know.... You haven't lost your virginity to him, have you?"

"A-aniki!"

"...what?" the taller male raised a brow, smirking.

"...why are you being so vulgar, aniki?!" the boy growled, his face flushed. "It's not like Sasuke and I have been doing anything!"

The guy raised his brow again, this time out of curiousness. "Really? ...wow, he's quite slow with his hands..."

"What do you exactly mean by that?!"

"Well, as far as I know...the Uchihas are rather quick-handed, so it's kinda weird that he hasn't do anything to you yet..." he replied - and suddenly, a sad expression adorned his face.

"...what's wrong, aniki?"

"...it's nothing..."

The blond furrowed his brows worriedly. He knew it had something to do with the 'Uchihas', but he just couldn't put where. He always knew that his brother used to go out with one of the Uchihas, namely one of Sasuke's family members, yet he had no idea who. He had been wanting to ask the redhead about it, but he knew his question would only dig up painful memories, thus he just kept quiet and decided not to sadden his brother further.

The two of them then stayed quiet, neither making a sound. Then, all of a sudden, two figures appeared from the dark and headed towards them. Upon seeing the figures, both the brothers widened their eyes. The two dark figures were none other than Uchiha Sasuke and his brother, Uchiha Itachi. The blond, already knowing the older Uchiha, just raised his brow out of curiosity - what might the long-haired guy want by coming to his house?

"...Sasuke?"

"Hey, dobe," the raven landed silently on the balcony and turned to the redhead immediately. "...I think there's something the two of you might want to explain to the both of us..."

"Otouto, I told you not to-"

"-just shut your fucking mouth and tell us the fucking truth here, Itachi," Sasuke growled lightly, glaring at his brother.

Before Itachi managed to say anything, the redhead had already ran into the house, much to his surprise. "...K-Kyuubi!"

"...you..." the boy widened his eyes before furrowing his brows in disbelief. "You know...my brother?"

"..."

"Itachi..." another growl escaped Sasuke's mouth.

"..." the older raven shut his eyes and let out a sigh before nodding. "...yeah...we used to be lovers..."

"W-what?"

Furrowing his brows, another sigh was emitted as Itachi continued his surprising story. "You weren't there at that time, so it makes sense that you don't know.... Several years ago...I met your brother by accident on my sixteenth birthday. I think you already knew what would happen if a vampire reaches that age and still haven't marked someone as their own, so I don't think I need to explain that. But anyways, when I turned sixteen, since I had no lover whatsoever, I didn't have anyone to be marked as mine..."

"...why are you still alive then?" the blond frowned. "And what's the relationship between you and aniki?"

"...well, I may have died there and then on that groggy night if it's not for your brother. I knew I would die if I didn't find anyone to be marked, but I didn't care. I have always thought that it's better to die than to have...a person as my mate. And so, as I waited for my painful death in a dark alley in the rain, hope suddenly shone right at me when Kyuubi, who happened to be passing the dark alley at that time, found me struggling with death."

"What happened then?"

"I'm not really sure...but something about him, something _physiological_, and I begged him, _pleaded_ for him to save my worthless life," a small smile appeared on Itachi's face as he thought about the night that had changed his life. "And I had no idea why, but he offered his everything just to help me..."

"...and he became your mate?"

A small nod was the Uchiha's reply. "He was surprised when he found out about it, but...he accepted me as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be done. I was shocked when he said 'okay' to it, so I kinda shouted it at his face, telling him that it wasn't a joke - and he told me he's really okay with it. So...after convincing me several more times, I accepted him back at last...and we became lovers since then...until his father..._your_ father...found out about it..."

"..." a remorseful look was plastered on the Uzumaki's face. "...I'm sorry..."

"...? There's no need to be sorry, Naruto.... Besides, I was happy with him...I loved him...and I still do...and I'm very sure that I will love him forever and ever..." another sigh ended his story.

Then, there was nothing but an uneasy silence between the three - and the faint sobs that were coming from the redhead who was currently seated on the couch at the living room just beside the balcony. From their eyes, both Sasuke and his boyfriend could clearly see through Itachi's eyes - he really, really wanted to go inside the house and comfort his precious fox, but somehow, he halted himself from doing such a thing, and the two obviously knew why.

"...um...my parents are not at home, if you should know about it..."

A sad smile appeared on Itachi's face. "I already did.... The thing is...I'm forbidden from touching...or even coming close to your brother..."

"Why is that?" Naruto frowned.

"...your father...he did something to your brother that would make him...feel an awful pain every time I get near him..." he explained. "I don't want to hurt him, so..."

"...but why would father do something like that?"

"Naruto-"

"No! Sasuke, why would my father do something like that?! How could he do something like that?! Why?! Why is he such a heartless man?! I just...I just don't understand.... Why...why is it...that he is like that...I just...don't know why..." tears started to trickle down Naruto's cheeks.

"...I can tell you the reason why..."

"...why? Itachi-nii, why? Why is he like that?! Tell me!"

"...he...he used to be a vampire's lover as well...and he...almost died because of it..."

"...what?!"

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Yay! Drama! Wahahahahaha! Okay...phew, such a drama in this chappy! lol! xD Anyways, yep! Now you know, Itachi and Kyuubi used to be...lovers! And... (gasps) Oh my God! Another information has been leaked out! (more gasps) Why?! What happened to Minato?! Wanna know? Wanna know? Well...it's because.....nooooooo!!!!!! I won't reveal it now! lolz! xD (gets thrown with rotten tomatoes) Kyah! Gomenasai, minna-san! Okay! Okay! I'll tell you...just something;

Minato, as you all should have known, used to have a relationship with one of the Uchihas. Who it was, I'm not telling you now. What happened? Not now! The fun would be lost then... Geez! Be patient, you guys! I'll reveal it in the next chappy - or so... (runs away) lol, sorry! Really, I'll TRY to reveal it in the next chappy! Woot!

Anyhow, one more thing before I go...yeah, I kinda planned on making a lime in the first place, but then this idea got into my mind, and it got stuck - and I thought, why not? So, I just wrote it! Hope you guys liked it, by the way! Oh well, that's all for the mean time! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	21. Memory from the Past

********

- Creature of the Night -

Yesh! Yosh! Woot! Woot, minna-san! Osu~! Ombawa, minna! I weally weally mish you guysh! lol! xD It's fun talking in a babyish manner sometimes! xD But anyways, I'm terribly sorry for the delay of this story! To tell the truth, I've been really really busy with school stuff and such, I don't even have time to go online! Nevertheless, since today is a holiday for us in Malaysia, I'll just spend the whole day writing this chappy for you guys! Well, hope you all will enjoy it! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: **Memory from the Past  
**

_(Flashback)_

_It was a bright, peaceful night. The moon was full, lighting up the Earth with its shining radiance. Inside a large two-storey house, a teenager with the most radiant golden locks and the bluest eyes leaned against the railing of the balcony as if he was waiting for someone. Twirling the strands of hair at the side of his face, he let out a sigh and continued to gaze at the yellowish-white moon dreamily. Slowly, he turned his gaze until it fell upon a figure who was standing on the street just outside his house._

_"Hm?"_

_He stared at the dark figure who was clad in nothing but black. Then, much to his surprise, the other person looked up at him and began staring back. He blinked and pouted in slight astonishment and continued watching the guy intently. As he stared, he started to observe the male's appearance. A towering man, probably over 190cm tall, he had the darkest hair the blond had ever seen, and the hair framed his pale milky-white skin perfectly, giving him an almost angel-like look. His eyes were darker than black, nearly hypnotising the tanned guy._

_'Who...who is he?' he thought, his eyes never leaving the other. '...is he...an angel?'_

_All of a sudden, he saw wings grew from the raven's back - large black wings. He widened his eyes in shock and took a step back as the male began flying towards the balcony of his house. He had wanted to run into the house, to close the doors and scream for help, but somehow, his feet stayed frozen as if they were glued to the floor permanently. He opened his mouth to scream out, but all that came out was a choked-like cry. Before he could do anything, the mysterious being had already landed before him, smirking._

_"Hn...you're a pretty one, aren't you?" the raven spoke, his voice deep and husky._

_"...w-w-what...what do y-you want...f-from me...?" the blond replied with a timid voice, stuttering nervously._

_"Well...I want to be...your friend..."_

_He furrowed his brows lightly. "F-friend? W-what do you mean?"_

_"You know what I mean...being friends..." the guy, still smirking, crouched down and held out a hand. "Let's just say I'm interested in you...and I can see that you're interested in me too.... Or am I wrong?"_

_He had no idea why, but when he accepted the male's offer to hell him up - just when their hands came in contact with each other - he felt some sort of a warmth radiating from the raven's skin all the way to his head. In an instant, his cheeks turned red - and he began flustering automatically. The other person blinked a few times, raised his brow before smirking. He then helped the smaller male to get to his feet - before he suddenly pulled him into an embrace, much to the guy's surprise._

_"This warmth...you're familiar with it?" the taller one whispered._

_"...y-yeah..." he replied, his voice breathy. "...b-but...I don't know...why..."_

_"...I do..."_

_They gazed at each other, and as if he was in a trance, the blond reached up and kissed the other male, who returned the kiss happily. The kiss was soft and quick, and they parted about five seconds later. After they parted, they gazed back into each other's eyes - before the blond realised what he was doing and scrambled away from the raven, screaming out loud and surprising the other male. Blushing furiously, he shuddered and covered his lips with his hands._

_"...what's wrong?"_

_"Ugh...uh...w-what...what was that just now?!" he growled lightly, still in a state of shock._

_A frown adorned the other male's face. "...you didn't like it just now...Minato?"_

_"Y-y-you...you know...m-my name?" he frowned. "B-but...how? I-I...I didn't remember telling you my name..."_

_"You didn't...but I know anyway..."_

_"..."_

_"To tell the truth...I've been watching you for quite sometime, Minato-kun.... And I have to say...the first time I saw you, I was captivated by your bright appearance...and attitude.... I know it's sudden for you...but...I've fallen for you, Namikaze Minato...and I do hope that you'll accept me.... However, if you don't...it's fine by me.... I won't ever come across you again..." the tall guy spoke, smiling a little._

_"...but..."_

_"It's okay...I guess I have my answer now.... Oh well...I'll be going-"_

_"-w-wait!" the blond grabbed his sleeve, stopping his motion. "I-I still haven't...decided yet.... You...what's your name?"_

_"...it's Fugaku...Uchiha Fugaku..."_

_"Fu...gaku..."_

_The same small smile appeared on Fugaku's face again. "That's right.... Well then...we'll meet again, Minato..."_

_"...okay..."_

_(End of flashback)_

It was a dark night. The rain had been pouring down for almost three hours now. In a large double-storey house, a man with bright golden locks and equally bright blue eyes had just woken up from his dream. The dream was about him...and his ex-lover. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, hoping that he would calm down. Nevertheless, his heart was still pounding like there's no tomorrow. He had no idea why, but he would be like that every time he dreamt about the other male.

"...damn it...I hate this..." he sighed again, leaving the bed to get himself a glass of plain water from the kitchen. "...why was I having that dream? It's been a long time since I last had it...why did it come back now? After so long.... Kami...is something going to happen?"

Finishing the drink, he dragged himself back to the bedroom. All the while, he thought back about the dream. He could still remember it clearly; the first day he met the vampire. 'Fugaku...' the name played in his mind, and he shut his eyes in intend to push it away - but it was only a futile attempt. Visions of the tall man kept on showing in his mind, and he had no control over it. He sighed once more and lied down on his bed, thinking about the dream once more.

'Fugaku...I wonder how he is now...'

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Done! Woohoo! Yay! I finally finished this in only one day! I'm so happy! (dances around) lol, but anyways, there you go, people! Now you know who Minato's lover was! Yep, it's Fugaku, Sasuke's and Itachi's father! Woot! Another secret revealed! Alright! Now that you've gotten what you all wanted, we'll be moving to the next subject of the story! Orochimaru and Sai! Kyah! What will they be doing?! Wanna know? Wanna know?! Read the next chappy to find out! lol, woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	22. Kidnapped Kitsune

********

- Creature of the Night -

Woot! Osu~! Minna-san! Ai~ya! Finally gotten back here! Uwah! I can't believe Naruto's movie "Bonds" would be so great! It was so freaking great that Sasuke was there! x3 lol~ SasuNaru moment! 'Let go of Sasuke, you bastard!' Kyah! Kyah! *squeals* But... *coughs* Anyways, here's the next chapter of this story! Oooh....we'll find out what the snake bastard and the bad vampire are gonna do to the lovey-dovey couple! Woot!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: **Kidnapped Kitsune  
**

"...shall we begin now, Orochimaru?"

A small snicker was heard from the long-haired man. "Seems like you're excited, Sai-kun..."

"Hn..." the raven snorted and smiled his fake smile. "Of course I am.... Just the thought of finally having my little kitsune in my hands make me shake in enthusiasm, you know..."

"Those are brave words coming from your mouth there, Sai-kun...kukuku..." Orochimaru snickered again.

"...but we would still have him, one way or another...isn't that right, Orochimaru?"

"...it is..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Man...why must it be so dark and cold tonight? I'm gonna freeze to death if the wind keeps on blowing like this!"

The boy sneezed and shivered again as he tightened the black-and-orange sweatshirt against himself, hugging himself in intend to make himself warmer if possible. The cold strong wind blew at him again, almost making him stumbling on his own feet. Cursing lightly, he growled and got back to his tracks, continuing to walk on the pavement on that cold, dark night. For some reasons, the bright moon did not appear and brighten the world with its radiance on that night. It was almost like it was a signal that something would happen that night - something _bad_.

"God...I just hope I can get home quickly!" the blond whined, trying to overcome the fear that was somehow filling him. "It's already so bad that Sasuke couldn't come and pick me up tonight like he always do.... Stupid Itachi for making Sasuke follow him..."

To tell the truth, Uzumaki Naruto was actually afraid. Yes, he was afraid. Afraid of the dark night, afraid of the cold wind, and mostly, afraid of what was waiting for him behind the bush that he had noticed moving so weirdly - there was_ something_ behind the bush, he was sure of it. Ever since he found out that he was a fox demon, he had somehow gained the ability to see what others can hardly see, especially in the darkness. And he could easily see the tiny glints of white light behind the peculiarly-moving bush. There was a couple of them, he knew it.

He shut his eyes for a moment and bit his lower lip, his feet never stopped moving as he tried his hardest to overcome the fear that was slowly engulfing him. 'Sasuke...'

_(Flashback)_

_"When you are in trouble, just think of me and I'll be there, okay, Naruto?"_

_"Heh?" he raised a brow. "Are you kidding me, teme?"_

_The raven snorted and smirked. "Am not, you dobe.... Since we're connected to each other now, I can basically hear you when you call out for me in your mind..."_

_"...eh? How is that?" he tilted his head.  
_

_"It's just the nature of vampires and their mates..."_

_(End of flashback)_

'Well...even if its true...how the hell can he get here in time when I'm in trouble, just in case he's a thousand miles away? Geez...' he shivered again. 'But...ugh...they're still watching me...and for some reasons, I think I know them one way or another.... There's something...something that's familiar in them...and that smell too.... As far as I remember, the only one who has this particular smell is...is...!' he widened his eyes in shock and fear. 'Ah...shoot...I almost forgot...forgot about 'him'! God...what should I do? This is not good...I can't go panic right now! But...ugh!'

He quickened his pace, knowing that the two figures in the dark were starting to follow him. After a short while, he finally reached his house - but just before he managed to enter the gates, he was hit on the neck hard that a 'thud' could be heard clearly. Everything happened so fast, he could barely remember the dull pain on his nape. In split-second, he lost his consciousness gradually and fell onto the hard ground, seeing nothing but black as he faintly heard two somehow-familiar snickers from a distant. And then, the rain fell.

* * *

_At the same time..._

"...oi, otouto, what's wrong?"

"Nn...nothing..." the smaller raven replied nonchalantly, yet his face still showed that he was worried about something.

"Nothing?" the long-haired guy raised a brow. "But you're frowning so worriedly, Sasuke.... Tell me...is it Naruto?"

Sasuke glanced at his brother. "I told you, Itachi...it's nothing..."

"Hn...but otouto...you never call me by my name unless it's something real serious..."

"Just shut up, aniki..."

The younger of the two then decided to ignore his brother and leaned against the window of the car, staring at the pouring rain outside. For some reasons, he had a feeling that his little beloved blond was in some kind of danger. He shut his eyes in intend to throw the uneasy feeling away, yet it still lingered around his mind. The faint image of Naruto crying and reaching out for help with half his body covered with the darkness filled Sasuke's mind. He cursed under his breath, trying to ignore the image - and a few other gory images of the blond.

"Kuso..." he said lowly, opening his eyes again.

Itachi raised his brow again and glanced at his brother. "...we're gonna drop by at Naruto's house, okay?"

"...wha-wah...!!!!"

* * *

_Later..._

"I'm telling you, Naruto hasn't come back yet, damn it!"

"...but-"

"-I know, you told him to come straight home after his extra class, but he already finished his class a few hours ago and he's not here yet!" the redhead growled. "How do you explain that, Sasuke?!"

"You can't just blindly be mad at Sasuke, Kyuubi.... I told him to follow me to Mizugakure earlier, it was my fault..." the older raven said stoically.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest crossly. "Well, it's your fault together! Especially you, Sasuke, since you're his mate!"

"What? How exactly-"

"-you're his mate! And as far as I know, mates have the ability to communicate with each other through their minds!" he growled, glaring at the younger Uchiha. "And you, Itachi! I thought I already told you that Naruto hasn't got home earlier, didn't I?! Why didn't you listen to me?!"

"...you what?"

Itachi let out a small sigh, crossing his arms and legs. "Look...even if it's the God's fault, there's no need for us to quarrel.... Besides, isn't it more important that we go search for Naruto now?"

"So you say! What do you think my parents will think when they see that nobody's at home at midnight?!" the redhead growled again.

"...so? You're saying you're gonna sit here and do nothing?" Sasuke asked, now glaring back at Kyuubi. "Just ranting stupidly while Naruto is out there somewhere, probably being hurt over and over again?! And you call yourself his brother?!"

"What?! But you're the one-"

"-that's enough, the two of you!" the long-haired young man growled out loud all of a sudden, causing the both of them to turn to him in surprise. "I already told you, don't waste time arguing with each other! We need to find Naruto now! He's out there somewhere...he's being hurt...I can sense it...Sasuke!"

Suddenly, Sasuke heard a loud banging sound in his mind. He widened his eyes that had automatically spun into a bloody red colour - and saw an extremely terrifying image in his mind. There was Naruto, lying on a rather familiar examination table nakedly, his limbs spread out with wires attached all around his body. His eyes were open, but the raven could clearly see that they were nothing but a blur of blue. The blond was probably unconscious, from the way his body stayed still on the metal surface.

"Naruto!"

Then, his brother tweaked his fingers before the guy's eyes, causing him to blink once and return to reality. "...what did you see, Sasuke?"

"It's...it's Naruto..." the male replied, panting and sweating in horror. "...we gotta search for him now!"

"But how the hell are we going to find him if we don't know where the hell he is right now?!" the redhead asked in desperation.

"...Kyuubi's right.... Do you, by any chances, know where Naruto is from the image you saw, Sasuke?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows, trying to remember where he had seen the place where Naruto was. "...I...I think he's in one of the school's laboratories.... Wait...he's in Orochimaru's room! I'm sure of it!"

"O...Orochimaru?!" Kyuubi widened his eyes. "Shit! We gotta go to the school right now!"

"Huh? Oi, wait! Kyuubi!"

"We don't have any time to lose, damn it! That damned wretched snake demon has been eyeing for our family since forever! He's gonna kill Naruto for sure if we don't get there quickly!" the redhead yelled, already running to the door with the two vampires following him quickly.

"What?!"

**-- ((To be continued...)) --**

* * *

Woot! Oh yeah, oh yeah! Uh huh, uh huh! I love this story! lol xD Yay! Finally done with this chappy! Now it gets even more exciting! lol, now I can't wait till the next chappy! lol, even though I'm the author, I'm excited as well! Nonetheless, I guess I have to apologise for the super lateness of this story! I'm really sorry, but I was terribly busy with school and all - and the other day, I got into an accident and hurt my palms and knees, so I couldn't walk and do anything properly! Even when I'm writing this, my palms still hurt! So, be happy that I managed to update this story! lol, now I'm outta here! Ja ne, minna-san!!!!! xD


End file.
